Paparazzi
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Tsuna es un fotografo novato que para ganarse un puesto en "Vongola Magazine" tiene que seguir a una celebridad y descubrir si tiene un romance secreto, lo que no sabe es que se verá envuelto en situaciones completamente inesperadas. YAOI-UA-1827-8059.
1. Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba

**Hola a todos mis amados lectores, aquí estoy reportándome XD esta historia nació en mi mente un día que por curiosidad vi aproximadamente por unos 20 segundos "21 días" una especie de reportaje o programa Español que se trataba justamente de un paparazi que trabajaba en Miami, bueno, más que eso no sé, porque lo cambie por los dibujos animados que veo habitualmente XD. Hay algunas cosas que aclarar (por si "las moscas" XD –un dicho, ¬¬ no sé si lo habrán escuchado-)…**

**-KHR no me pertenece (¬¬ aún…) sino que es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD.**

**-Es un fic Yaoi, si no gusta del género mejor no lo lea (-.-').**

**-Esto es un UA (Universo Alterno) y no necesariamente los personajes tendrán la misma relación que en el anime o manga.**

**-Para que quede claro desde ya, esto es un "1827" en respuesta al desafío de Nyanko1827, también habrá mucho de 8059, y no habrá "bebes" ósea que si llego a usar algún arcobaleno imagínenselo adulto ^.^.**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Paparazzi"<strong>

_Por YukinoMare_

En una oficina en el centro de Namimori, un hombre de bellas facciones y patillas rizadas miraba por la ventana mientras hablaba con uno de sus empleados.

_-Esto considéralo como una prueba de fuego, si lo consigues te aseguro un buen puesto en esta revista, algo estable e indefinido._

_-P-pero…_

Un joven e inexperto muchacho bastante nervioso se debatía entre aceptar o no la propuesta del mayor.

_-Piensa bien tu respuesta, no hay segundas oportunidades…-_ el "jefe" le miraba de lado mientras se acomodaba la corbata, llevaba un traje negro muy sofisticado que le daba aires de misterio y a la mayoría era capaz de intimidar solo con su presencia.

_-E-esta bi-bien…haré lo que pueda…-_ Muy nervioso el joven aceptó, era un muchacho delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos de color avellana.

El mayor suspiró cansado antes de responder _– Tsuna, un "haré lo que pueda" no se acepta aquí, tienes que hacerlo simplemente_- decía pesadamente mientras ponía ambas manos en la mesa – _Aún te falta mucho por aprender…como esta es tu primera vez siguiendo a alguien, para que no te sientas solo te enviare con un experimentado fotógrafo…_

Está demás decir el alivio que sintió Tsunayoshi en ese momento, iba a un lugar que no conocía para nada y saberse acompañado le tranquilizaba enormemente, prácticamente se le iluminó el rostro, y sonrió tímidamente. Pero el de traje le devolvió una sonrisa llena de malicia.

_-No creas que él hará tu trabajo, solo te acompañará, ya que él debe cubrir un reportaje de "los mejores lugares turísticos" de esa misma ciudad en la costa. Tú deber es conseguir esa jugosa foto que nadie ha logrado_ –al decir lo último entrecerró los ojos y Tsuna sintió un gran escalofrío, sabía bien que esa mirada no era nada bueno para su salud, estaba frito si no regresaba con esa bendita fotografía_- Así que en resumen: Debes primero ir a la costa, ubicar al actor Dino Cavallone, y fotografiarlo "in fraganti" con ese supuesto "novio-guardaespaldas" muy sencillo._

"_Claro, muy sencillo, por eso es que nadie ha logrado capturar esa imagen" _Fue lo que pasó por la mente del castaño mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza _– ¿Ha quedado claro?_

_-Sí, Reborn-san._

_El menor tomó sus cosas y cuando se disponía a partir Reborn le llama._

_-Tsuna…-_le da la vuelta a su escritorio y en un rápido movimiento lo apresa entre sus brazos, el muchacho quedó perplejo ante este acto inesperado_- ten mucho cuidado, esta vida que has elegido es muy peligrosa. No te confíes.- _se separó un poco del menor y lo miró a los ojos, luego muy lentamente acercó su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del otro, a punto de rozar sus labios siente como el otro se tensa completamente, decide dejar eso para después y lo suelta. Y es que hace un tiempo se siente tentado a poder saborear esos delgados y delicados labios, pero con lo último que le quedaba de voluntad había podido contenerse.

-_Ya vete…-_ Reborn le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su gran y cómoda silla.

Tsuna algo shockeado aun, con las mejillas coloreadas no se mueve, pero algo en su mente lo saca del trance.

-_Umm…Reborn…¿quién vendrá conmigo?_

El mayor oculta su mirada bajo su sombrero y le entrega una hoja al castaño.

….

* * *

><p>En una habitación obscura por las cortinas que impedían que la luz del sol entrara por las grandes ventanas del departamento se encontraba alguien de cabellos negros guardando unas cámaras en un gran bolso y preparando su equipaje para el viaje que iba a emprender en un par de horas.<p>

Tomó el teléfono y con decisión marcó el número de un taxi, con tranquilidad le dio la dirección y le pidió que se presentase en una hora más.

Ya con más ánimos abrió las cortinas iluminando el cuarto y comenzó a ordenar lo que le faltaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar ausente, tal vez un par de días o dos semanas, era algo que en realidad no le importaba demasiado, lo que si le interesaba era cumplir con su trabajo eficientemente, y es que la fotografía había sido su vida, su sueño, desde que tenía memoria, y ahora que podía dedicarse solo a eso como tanto anheló cumplía siempre orgulloso su "tarea", aunque tuviera que dedicarse mucho más tiempo que las horas de trabajo que le correspondían.

Suspiró feliz al ver todo listo, fue a su habitación, aún le quedaba media hora antes de marcharse, así que rápidamente prendió su laptop, y mientras este encendía y conectaba a internet se vistió.

Decidió usar un pantalón negro que le quedaba algo holgado, muy cómodo para viajar y muy fresco para esa época tan calurosa. Ya era comienzos de verano y el calor no se hizo de rogar para llegar de golpe. Mientras se abotonaba una camisa azul de manga corta vio que su amiga le había enviado un correo contándole lo bien que le estaba yendo. Así que le mando un pequeño mensaje de vuelta.

"_Haru: Me alegra mucho saber lo excelente que te ha ido como editora en jefe de esa revista femenina, lástima que ocupe mucho de tu tiempo y no podamos salir mucho a conversar como antes solíamos hacerlo, yo en este momento me voy a cubrir un pequeño reportaje a otra ciudad, no sé cuánto demoraré, pero te prometo que cuando vuelva te invito a cenar para celebrar tu éxito, cuídate mucho._"

Tras esto revisó los otros mensajes que tenía, no había nada que necesitara de su atención inmediata, así que lo apagó y guardó en su maleta. Se sentó unos minutos a ver pasar el tiempo, solo le quedaba esperar a que el taxi llegara. Mientras tanto pensaba en su gran amiga, era una chica sin igual, con la que podía salir como "amigos" sin que se tergiversaran las cosas entre ellos, era alguien muy decidida que siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara, ella era periodista, una de las mejores, y gracias a su arduo esfuerzo había llegado a la cima de la jerarquía periodística siendo muy joven.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, observó un taxi que se aproximaba al condominio y se apresuró en salir del departamento cerrando torpemente con llave, y tomando enseguida el ascensor para bajar al primer piso.

Abajo el taxista le esperaba con una sonrisa y la maletera abierta.

-_Buenos días Yamamoto-dono_ – decía el taxista sin cambiarle la expresión.

_-Buenos días Basil-kun –_ el mayor le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras ambos subían la maleta y el bolso al taxi.

Ya dentro del auto, Basil consulta sobre su nuevo destino.

-_Llévame al terminal de buses por favor._

Basil era un joven de cabello rubio ceniza, ojos azules, era una persona muy amable que se había vuelto algo así como "el chofer" de Yamamoto cuando tenía que irse de viaje o debía llegar a algún lugar rápidamente, ya era costumbre.

_-¿A donde irá esta vez Yamamoto-dono?_

_-A la playa._

_-¿Por fin se tomará vacaciones? _

-_No _–respondía con esa incansable sonrisa- _es por trabajo, pero podría considerarlo vacaciones, me gusta lo que hago._

El de ojos azules solo le miró por el retrovisor, admiraba mucho al moreno que iba en el asiento trasero, le encantaba esa forma tan feliz, tan alegre de ser, era una persona única capaz de solo con una sonrisa alegrarle el día a cualquiera.

Al llegar a su destino, pagó el viaje y entró al terminal. Allí con su mirada buscaba a un chico que tan solo había visto de lejos un par de veces, Reborn le había pedido que fueran juntos, ya que temía que el "Novato-Tsuna" se perdiera antes de siquiera llegar a la otra ciudad, Yamamoto consideró esto una exageración, pero aceptó sin ningún tipo de reclamo, no era algo que le molestara, solo debía acompañarlo a la ciudad, no debía estar pegado a él.

-_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ – Un grito captó toda su atención y la de las demás personas que estaban por allí, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un castaño con cara de terror acorralado en una esquina por unos perros que no sobrepasaban los cuarenta centímetros de altura.

Le reconoció de inmediato y se acercó con paso apresurado al chico. Pero un guardia llegó rápidamente antes que él echando a los perros del lugar, estaba prohibido que anduvieran por allí, así que con la ayuda de otras personas los sacaron rápidamente.

-_Hola! –_ le saludaba despreocupadamente ignorando la forma agitada con la que respiraba un hiperventilado muchacho que era un par de años menor que él.

-_Ho…hola…-_ Aún intentaba recuperar la respiración normal, le tenía mucho miedo a los perros y encontrarse justamente con una jauría de 4 perros en un lugar que se supone no deberían ni entrar había sido mucha emoción para él.

-_jajaja, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, tú debes ser Sawada no? Eres muy divertido…_

"_Que le parecerá tan divertido!"_ pensaba el castaño jadeante – _Dime Tsuna_ – decía mientras le daba la mano para luego ya más tranquilo sonreír.

Luego de la presentación fueron a buscar el bus que los llevaría a su destino, al encontrarlo se subieron, buscaron sus asientos y se acomodaron, iba a ser un viaje de unas tres horas así que mataron el tiempo conversando.

_-¿Así que es tu primera vez como paparazi?-_ decía el moreno mirándole fijamente.

-_Si…estoy un poco nervioso…tengo que descubrir quién es el "novio secreto" para tener un puesto definitivo en la revista…_

-_Tienes que tranquilizarte, si te muestras nervioso se darán cuenta que estás ahí_ –eso lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, si eso es posible… _- debes ser invisible, y mirar desde las sombras…_

-_Wow, tú ya debes tener mucha experiencia en eso…_

-_En realidad no jajaja_ – Tsuna le miró sorprendido _– cuando comencé Reborn-san me enseñó algunas cosas, pero prefiero otro tipo de trabajo, andar siguiendo a las celebridades no me atrae…_

Al decir lo último bajó la mirada como recordando algo mientras sonreía. El resto del camino pasó muy rápido entre conversación y risas no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino.

Al bajar del bus tomaron su equipaje y se fueron en un taxi al hospedaje donde se quedarían por el tiempo que fuese necesario, especialmente Tsuna, porque Reborn había sido muy claro…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Este es Yamamoto Takeshi?-_ decía mientras miraba la fotografía impresa en la hoja que le había entregado Reborn.

_-Sí, y recuerda bien esto novato, "Si no consigues la evidencia, mejor no regreses"_- y le miró con ojos afilados que hicieron casi saltar en su lugar a Tsuna – _o te irá muy mal…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Dentro de la habitación acomodaron sus cosas y enseguida Yamamoto sacó una cámara fotográfica profesional, con la que sueñan todos los fotógrafos, y la limpio con un paño blanco con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Era su más apreciado tesoro, lo cuidaba como hueso santo y nunca se despegaba de él, había conseguido su gran prestigio y reputación como profesional junto a esta increíble máquina.

_-Yo iré de inmediato a ver los lugares donde comenzar, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, lo más difícil de seguir a alguien es encontrar donde está._

-_Está bien…_

Tsuna solo le miró marcharse con un bolso de mano donde llevaba su cámara y varios rollos. El castaño se quedó pensando, se sentía muy nervioso y extraño, era primera vez que le tocaba hacer algo así, y no sabía exactamente como comenzar.

El de ojos color avellana, por gracia de su abuelo, se había convertido hace un tiempo atrás en aprendiz de Reborn, así que se lo imaginó junto a él y pensó qué le diría en esa situación: _"Debes empezar por el principio_" y ese principio era una hoja anexa que le había hecho llegar por fax en la mañana que contenía una lista de ciertos lugares que se creía dónde podría estar el actor. Preparó sus cosas, llevaba una cámara más discreta, pero no dejaba ser de excelente calidad. Al estar listo salió de ahí decidido a descubrir la verdad y demostrar que no era un inútil.

….

* * *

><p><em>-Muy bien…este lugar me gusta, esta playa es increíble...-<em> Yamamoto ya había encontrado un paisaje hermoso, ya era media tarde, faltaba un par de horas para el ocaso y la luz era perfecta. Acomodó con sumo cuidado su cámara, enfocó y capturó la imagen que tanto quería y estaba seguro aparecería como foto principal del "reportaje".

Luego decidió seguir fotografiando ahí un poco a la gente divirtiéndose, eso era muy llamativo para los lectores, mientras enfocaba buscando algo divertido o interesante se topó con algo que lo cautivó hasta el punto de no poder mover sus manos, ni para tomar la foto ni para buscar otro ángulo. Se trataba de un joven con cabellos color plata y piel pálida recostado en la arena bajo el sol que parecía acariciar su piel. Con un semblante sereno intercambió unas palabras con una persona que estaba a su lado, mientras que varios metros atrás el moreno lo miraba embobado, sin tener la voluntad de dejar de ver a esa bella persona.

Luego de unos minutos de observarlo y decidirse a fotografiar a ese "ángel" este se levanta y se marcha a los camarines, Yamamoto deja de mirarlo a través de la lente y le sigue con la mirada sin saber qué hacer, ve que este entra y no se demora mucho en salir con ropa de calle. Y se va de la playa junto con otro joven que para Yamamoto no tenía la menor importancia, se decide en seguirlo, era realmente un "ángel", era el sueño de todo fotógrafo y quería poder tomarle unas fotos más.

…..

Un castaño muy cansado caminaba a paso pesado por las calles cercanas a la playa, sí…se había perdido…y aunque pidiera indicaciones de todas formas terminaba perdiéndose más, aún no había logrado encontrar el primer lugar de la lista que le dio Reborn y ya estaba extraviado.

-_Esto definitivamente es un castigo, me pregunto…que habré hecho en mi vida pasada para que me suceda esto ahora…-_ cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, cuando de pronto…

-_Cuidadoo!_

Alguien chocó de frente con el castaño tirándolo al suelo y cayendo este extraño sobre él, lo siguiente que vio fue una cabellera rubia levantarse un poco y notó que en su brazo izquierdo tenía muchos tatuajes, solo dos palabras se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento _"Dino Cavallone" _su semblante cambio de uno de profundo dolor a uno de gran sorpresa y espanto, él no encontró a Dino, Dino lo encontró a él.

-_Dis-disculpa…-_Dijo el mayor levantándose y ayudando al castaño a levantarse.

_-No te preocupes…-_respondió Tsuna riendo nerviosamente ya de pie.- _Mi nombre es Tsuna…_

_-Soy Di…-_El rubio dudó en responder_- Dionisio…_-y rió nerviosamente también- _perdona por esto, es que… iba corriendo y no me fijé._

-_Descuida, no pasó nada…_

Dino se sentía muy apenado por lo que pasó, de pronto sintió unas voces conocidas y tomó a Tsuna por la muñeca y lo jaló dentro de un local cercano, ya estando adentro Tsuna lo mira con cara interrogativa.

-_Es que…quiero compensarte! Sí! Eso! Que sabor te gusta?_- decía mientras lo llevaba al sector donde vendían helados.

Tsuna no se lo podía creer, sabía bien que él era Dino, sabía que le había mentido, pero era una perfecta oportunidad para averiguar lo que necesitaba, así que se hizo el tonto, cosa que le sale bien natural, y Dino creyó inocentemente que lo había logrado engañar.

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que jugársela por sacarle la verdad o siquiera que le dé una pista, así que mientras el actor le compraba un helado de frutilla este formulaba algunas preguntas "inocentes" en su mente y una estrategia para poder abordarlo.

…..

* * *

><p>Le había logrado seguir por varias cuadras, cuando al salir de la playa el de cabello plateado había tomado un taxi, milagrosamente el moreno justo pudo hacer parar otro y le seguía de cerca.<p>

El de ojos verdes se bajó junto a su acompañante frente a un gran estadio y se dirigió a la boletería, Yamamoto hizo lo mismo, cuando pagó la entrada se dio cuenta que estaba entrando a ver un partido de beisbol, le encantaba ese deporte pero más importante era poder ver al chico de ojos verdes que venía siguiendo.

Caminando apresuradamente se abría paso entre la multitud siguiendo al muchacho a las gradas, se mantenía a una distancia prudente en todo momento.

Cuando se sentó a ver el partido, Yamamoto desde unas gradas más arriba le observaba fijamente, tras haberle sacado algunas fotos más, un movimiento hizo que frunciera el ceño y mirara con rencor a la persona que acompañaba al "ángel", y es que esta persona que en un principio no le había interesado para nada ahora pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro. Se trataba de un chico un poco más alto que el de ojos verdes, con cabellera blanca. No podía verlo bien desde atrás, quería ver el rostro de esta persona que le hacía enojar, así que decidió bajar al nivel inferior del estadio.

Cuando había intentado llegar a su destino, un guardia le había hecho parar, era una zona restringida, nadie además de los medios de comunicación –dígase programas de televisión y radio- podía estar allí, así que por primera vez utilizó su identificación de fotógrafo que se le había entregado para poder pasar a cualquier parte que necesitara, jamás lo había usado, porque jamás lo había necesitado.

Así que le dejaron pasar creyendo que cubriría una nota del juego para la revista "Vongola Magazine", pero la lente de su cámara jamás enfocó el partido, sino a un exquisito joven, que miraba el juego con molestia en su rostro por la cercanía del otro. Por supuesto que Yamamoto no olvido mirar bien al acompañante, se veía claramente que era un par de años mayor que el chico y era poseedor de unos ojos color lila intimidantes pero juguetones que solo consiguió molestar aún más al moreno.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo comenzó a nublarse, escuchaba las voces de mucha gente gritando alejarse.

"_O no! La pelota se les escapó y le dio justo en la cabeza a ese muchacho desprevenido!"- _Se escuchaba decir al comentarista del juego. Todas las cámaras y la atención de la gente se posaron en el inconsciente y la cámara que transmitía en juego en la pantalla gigante del estadio le enfocó en primer plano el rostro mientras paramédicos lo levantaban y llevaban en una camilla a la ambulancia.

-_Mira Haya-chan! Jajaja_- Un albino se divertía enormemente con la desgracia ajena, y quien lo culpa.

_-je!…es un gran… idiota_- Con una pequeña sonrisa cubría la verdadera preocupación que eso le causó, si bien él nunca se preocupaba por personas que no conocía, ese golpazo fue demasiado duro como para tomarlo con mucha gracia.

-_Sí, tienes razón, un gran idiota…-_ Y era cierto, a quien se le ocurre estar tan cerca del lugar del juego sin protección alguna y sin estar al pendiente de donde se encontraba esa bola.

….

* * *

><p>Mientras ambos tomaban su helado como dos niños, comenzaron una conversación muy sencilla, primero Tsuna decidió ser muy sutil.<p>

_-Y…¿vives por aquí, o estas de vacaciones?_

-_Son unas vacaciones rápidas_- respondió el actor con una sonrisa en los labios.

_-¿Vienes con tu familia?_

-_No, ando con unos amigos, pero hoy quise pasear un rato solo._

"_ok, eso significa que se escapó de los guardaespaldas que se la pasan siguiéndolo_"-pensó el castaño.

-_Y tu?-_ el rubio le miró con inocencia.

-_Amm…yo también ando con un amigo, pero él tenía que hacer algo así que…salí a dar una vuelta_ –le sonrió nerviosamente, Tsuna no era muy bueno para fingir tranquilidad, ni tampoco muy bueno para mentir, pero se esforzaba y eso había que reconocerlo.

Se formó un silencio para nada incómodo, pero Tsuna sabía que si no actuaba rápido la oportunidad se le iba a escapar de las manos.

-_Amm…si no tiene nada que hacer Dionisio-san…¿quisiera acompañarme a dar un paseo?-_ eso, necesitaba más tiempo para actuar.

_-Lo lamento, me encantaría pero hoy no puedo, que tal mañana en la tarde, dame tu número y te llamó más tarde, ya me tengo que ir._ –Tsuna algo decepcionado le dio su número, no podía insistir demasiado porque sería sospechoso- _Nos vemos._

_-Adiós…_

Apenas el "caballo salvaje" –que era su apodo en el mundo del espectáculo- había salido del lugar, Tsuna se levanta rápidamente y le sigue a una distancia prudente sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Al doblar en una esquina el rubio, Tsuna se acerca y mira cuidadosamente, ahí estaba parado Dino siendo reprendido por un muchacho que parecía casi de la misma edad del actor, quizás uno o dos años menor, de semblante duro y serio. Tsuna ve claramente cuando Dino le abraza y acerca más a sí, ahora cree saber a quién debe fotografiar, y cuando se dispone a abrir su bolso para sacar la cámara sigilosamente comienza a sonar muy fuerte una canción…

_**I'm your biggest fan**_

_**I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa,**_

_**PAPARAZZI**_

_**Baby there's no other superstar—**_

_**You know that I'll be**_

_**You Papa-PAPARAZZI**_

"Paparazzi" de Lady Gaga, era el ring ton del celular de Tsuna, este con desesperación trataba de encontrar el maldito artefacto dentro de su bolso para apagarlo cuando alguien lo azota contra la pared y lo levanta con una mano.

-_Que haces merodeando por aquí herbívoro…-_le hablaba un joven de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos azul metálico.

-_Hiiiiiiiiii…Yo-yo…ammm…-_ Tsuna con cara llena de terror no podía formular ningún tipo de respuesta coherente lo que hizo al otro molestarse aún más, mirándolo con odio, Tsuna sintió –gracias a aquellos filosos ojos- su cuerpo estremecer por completo, y se quedó paralizado.

-_Te morderé hasta la muerte…-_ Dijo levantando una de las tonfas que llevaba consigo a la altura del rostro del castaño.

_-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cha-cha-chan! XD no pueden tener tan mala suerte ese par cierto? XD jajaja o creo que sii. Acepto criticas constructivas ovaciones amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza (que humilde soy XD)<strong> **dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques, todo sirve. **

**Este fic está siendo escrito sobre la marcha, así que ni yo sé cómo va a terminar ni cuantos capítulos tendrá, lo que sí sé es que no será muy largo, no creo que más de cinco capítulos, conociéndome quizás no llegue ni a ese número XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, esto me quitó muchas horas de sueño ya que lo escribí en la madrugada, imagínense lo que tuvo que hacer mi mamá para sacarme de la cama después (¬.¬). Se agradecen los comentarios desde ya, y que tengan un lindo día!. chaitooo.**

**PD: TODOS pueden dejar un review en mis historias, no importa si no está registrado en la página, así que si pueden por favor unas palabras de aliento no le sientan mal a nadie ^-^.**


	2. El que quiera celeste

**Holaaa a mis amados lectores, aquí me reporto con la segunda parte de esta historia. **

**Perdón por la demora, es solo que se han presentado problemas familiares y otras cosas bastante tristes (u.u) como que hace poco perdí –gracias a un ajetreado día de trámites –un objeto muy valioso para mí que me lo había regalado mi musa antes de irse a otra ciudad…(TAT), también me mudare pronto de casa así que tal vez me demore un poco más en volver a actualizar, estamos pasando por una crisis. **

**No saben lo feliz que me siento de que haya gustado tanto el primer capítulo **_**sniff**_** –se emociona y lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas- (:'-D), los reviews que me dejaron me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron fuerzas para escribir esto (recuerden que escribo sobre la marcha, ¬¬ ósea que ni idea de cómo terminara la historia XD), sin más que decir comencemos!**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>El que quiera celeste…que junte blanco y azul (*)<strong>

_En medio de la calle un moreno parece perdido mirando a todas partes, su agitada respiración se hace más notoria al tratar de hablar pero solo logra gesticular, ni un sonido logra ser emitido._

_Con un poco más de desesperación trata de caminar hacia las personas que pasan a unos cuantos metros de él, pero siente muy pesados sus pies, como si estuvieran pegados. Baja la vista y se da cuenta que sus zapatos están literalmente introducidos en el pavimento. _

_Se desespera, trata de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero nada…no puede hacer nada, nadie lo ve, nadie se acerca, ni parece importarle su estado. _

_De pronto repara en un objeto que está a metro y medio frente a él, se trata de su preciada cámara, intenta alcanzarla pero no puede, no se puede mover de su lugar, en su frustración ve como una silueta se acerca a dicho objeto y lo levanta; se miran fijamente a los ojos y el japonés no disimula el odio que siente por esa persona, dedicándole la más fiera de todas sus miradas, el otro le da una sonrisa, una que solo logra sacarle de quicio, se trata de aquella persona que vio no hace mucho, el de mirada lila._

_El peli-blanco le da la espalda y se va con el objeto entre sus brazos, mientras que el otro desesperado trata de librarse incluso creyendo en la posibilidad de arrancarse las piernas cuando…_

_-Mi cámara!-_ Se sienta de golpe en la cama blanca, en la cual que se encontraba acostado hace varias horas, pero un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza lo hace volver a su antigua posición, cerrando los ojos para soportar esa dolencia que tan repentinamente lo invadió.

_-Yamamoto!-_Un castaño sorprendido suspira de alivio y sonríe después de pasarse toda la noche preocupado por el inconsciente -_Por fin despertaste, que bien…tu cámara ésta bien, no le ha pasado nada, se encuentra con todas tus cosas en ese mueble…_

Tsuna sonríe tranquilo y con los ojos un poco más húmedos, el alivio que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba a nada que hubiese sentido anteriormente, una paz interna se apoderaba completamente de él, realmente se había preocupado mucho por Yamamoto, aunque el doctor le había dicho que estaría bien, de todas formas al ver que no despertaba se había llegado a desesperar un poco.

El moreno se tomó unos segundos para analizar lo que ocurría, primero procedió a mirar dónde se encontraba, era una habitación demasiado blanca para su gusto, no había nada llamativo, todo era muy monótono, lo único que hacía esa habitación un poco diferente era un joven castaño que tenía unas grandes ojeras que se habían marcado demasiado bajo sus tiernos ojos avellana.

-_Emm…Tsuna, que hago aquí…-_ Yamamoto le miraba recostado sin comprender mucho lo que pasaba, estaba claro que se encontraba en algún hospital, el color de las paredes y aquel característico aroma propio de esos lugares no lo hacían dudarlo, pero no recordaba que lo llevó a estar allí.

-_Eh?, no lo recuerdas?...mmm…lo que me dijeron fue que fuiste a ver un partido de beisbol y la pelota te golpeó muy duro en la cabeza, aunque fue muy fuerte al parecer no te fracturó ni nada grave pasó, tienes mucha suerte…_

-_Partido?...de beisbol?...-_Yamamoto se quedó pensando en ello y de pronto varias imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, recordó la boletería, recordó al hombre que le detuvo en la planta baja, recordó ajustar la cámara para fotografiar, recordó a un joven de cabellos plata…y también al maldito que estaba junto a él…

-_Tsuna por favor pásame mi cámara…-_ más que una petición, por el tono de voz usado parecía una súplica, Tsuna vaciló un poco en obedecer, Yamamoto debía reposar pero no vio nada malo en hacer lo que pedía, así que se levantó despacio y fue en busca de ese objeto.

Cuando se lo entregó el japonés lo prendió rápidamente y miró a través de la lente, evocando sus recuerdos de la tarde anterior, rápidamente se perdió en la imagen imaginaria que veía, recordaba al chico de cabellos plata, recostado en la arena, su belleza era impresionante, era como una aparición divina, según Takeshi.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Tsuna solo observó cómo parecía que el otro estaba inmerso en un mundo diferente, ajeno a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

_-Emm…Yamamoto?...ya tomaste las fotos que te pidió Reborn?... – _Tsuna no preguntaba por curiosidad, sino más bien por preocupación, si Yamamoto como fotógrafo experimentado había obtenido lo que necesitaba no había necesidad que se quedara más tiempo por allí, y Tsuna temía quedarse solo.

_-Uh?-_Takeshi volvió abruptamente de su ensoñación, lo que lo hizo sentirse algo confundido, pero luego de dos segundos pudo responder_ - No, aún me faltan algunas…pero no sé si pueda continuar pronto…_

_-El médico me dijo que después de algunos exámenes vieron que no tenías fracturas ni lesiones internas, pero que estarías en observación por lo menos un día más._

_-Mmm…ya veo…-_Takeshi giró la cabeza y miró el cielo a través de la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, se veía el firmamento obscuro, eran muy pocas las estrellas que se podían apreciar por la luz que emitía la ciudad_.-Y a ti como te fue?_

Tsuna rió nerviosamente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas_ –Digamos que fue Dino quien me encontró…- _Takeshi le miró algo confundido por esa respuesta inesperada, Tsuna sonrió de forma más segura y le conto su "aventura", sobre cómo se encontró con el actor y todo lo que sucedió…

**Flash Back**

_-Que haces merodeando por aquí herbívoro…-_le hablaba un joven de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos azul metálico.

-_Hiiiiiiiiii…Yo-yo…ammm…-_ Tsuna con cara llena de terror no podía formular ningún tipo de respuesta coherente lo que hizo al otro molestarse aún más, mirándolo con odio, Tsuna sintió –gracias a aquellos filosos ojos- su cuerpo estremecer por completo, y se quedó paralizado.

-_Te morderé hasta la muerte…-_ Dijo levantando una de las tonfas que llevaba consigo a la altura del rostro del castaño.

_-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- _

El violento chico ya estaba dispuesto a cumplir con cada palabra que pronuncio, observando al castaño que tenía acorralado con la digna y altanera mirada que tiene un carnívoro al haber acorralado a su presa.

-_Kyoya! Que haces? No llames la atención!_ – El actor dio la vuelta a la esquina y sus ojos inmediatamente se toparon con unos ojos avellana llenos de terror, un terror tan grande e indescriptible que era capaz de transmitir a todos los que mirara_.-Tsuna, que haces…Kyoya suéltalo…_

Dino le miraba confundido pero con el semblante más sereno, por otro lado estaba Kyoya para nada satisfecho con la orden del rubio, giró el rostro y le observó fijamente, si la mirada matara Dino seguramente hubiera muerto ya mil veces.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese insolente a contradecirle? Si el de cabello negro decía "Te morderé hasta la muerte" se debía tomar como una promesa, no había que dudar que lo efectuara en los instantes siguientes, y nadie se había salvado de que cumpliera con su palabra.

El de ojos azul metálico bajó lentamente a Tsuna, sin quitarle la vista de encima al "caballo salvaje", estaban ahí de vacaciones, bueno era Dino el que estaba de vacaciones y por eso debían mantener un perfil bajo, sino sería descubierto y la prensa llegaría hasta allí arruinándolo todo.

Tsuna recorría el rostro del joven que prácticamente le quitaba gran parte de su espacio personal, estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, aprovechaba que este miraba al actor, y con algo de descaro miraba su apariencia y las perfectas facciones de su rostro, estaba vestido de negro, con ropa más bien formal y una camisa blanca semi-abierta. Se le veía una actitud tan orgullosa y desafiante que Tsuna prefería no moverse para no molestar al joven de ninguna manera y es que era mejor no tentar la suerte que por fin se había dignado a ayudarle un poco llevando a Dino a su rescate.

-_Y bien…Tsuna, que te trae por estos lados?-_ Lo que en realidad quería decir Cavallone era "Que haces aquí? Me has seguido?porque?" pero lo disimulaba muy bien con un semblante de pura serenidad.

_-Ammm…_-Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿que se supone que debía responder? Obviamente no podía decir la verdad, pero no tenía un plan B que lo sacara de apuros o alguna mentira preparada, es que sinceramente siendo novato jamás se imaginó ser sorprendido de esa manera.

Dino le miraba con algo de duda, pero no creía que ese chico tan "adorable" o "inocente" fuera algún tipo de amenaza para su privacidad.

De pronto la mente de Tsuna se iluminó, ya se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor en inventarse mentiras más rápido y eso de cierta forma le asustaba.

-_Es que encontré esto tirado en el suelo_…-dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando de allí un monedero pequeño de color rojo- _creí que era tuyo así que vine corriendo a ver si te encontraba para devolvértelo…_

_-Uh?- _Le miró sorprendido, nunca había conocido a nadie tan honesto como para devolver algo que contenga dinero, de esas personas ya casi no había, era muy difícil toparse con alguien tan "noble", o viéndolo de otra forma "ingenuo".

Tsuna esperaba con todo su corazón que se lo creyera, ese monedero era suyo, pero debía ser su excusa, su salvación.

-_No es mío Tsuna…-_ Dino le miró enternecido, ese pequeño era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Kyoya se sintió fastidiado por la inútil conversación y se fue, dejando atrás a un castaño que lo observaba marcharse.

_-¿No es suyo?, entonces lo llevaré a alguna estación de policía, me tengo que ir, que estés bien._

Tras estas palabras no dejó despedirse al otro y se marchó corriendo, las mentiras se le habían acabado y no quería correr más riesgos, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba ordenar la información que había recopilado, aunque no era mucha, ya era un gran avance, seguramente NADIE había estado tan cerca de esa foto, y tenía todas sus esperanzas en tener otra oportunidad para conseguirla pronto.

Tras correr unas cuadras comienza a caminar tratando de regular su respiración, en eso estaba cuando recuerda que su celular había sonado, lo buscó con más calma y lo encontró de inmediato, maldijo su suerte por no haberlo encontrado así de rápido momentos atrás, miró la pantalla y vio que era un número que no conocía.

_-Tal vez Reborn me llamó desde otro móvil…-_ mirando la pantalla no se fija en una abertura que había en el pavimento y cae de bruces al suelo, quejándose de dolor se sienta y completamente rojo pide al cielo que nadie lo haya visto.

En eso el celular comienza a sonar en su mano, este se asusta un poco pero recobra la calma, ya se preparaba para hablar con su jefe y tratar de convencerlo de que no lo presionara tanto. Apretando una tecla contestó.

_-Aló? -_Su semblante cambia al notar una voz femenina, muy diferente de la voz del psicópata de su jefe -..._si soy yo…cómo?...voy enseguida_.

**Fin Flash Back**

_-Era una enfermera que trataba de ubicarme por el accidente que sufriste, de allí me vine inmediatamente a ver como estabas…llamé a Reborn pero no lo pude localizar. Como aún es de madrugada no creo que vaya a contestar así que le avisaré en la mañana temprano._

Yamamoto no estaba muy preocupado por decirle lo que había pasado a su jefe, ni tampoco estaba muy inquieto por terminar luego su trabajo, más bien se encontraba ansioso, se sentía extrañamente muy angustiado, se sentía abatido por haber perdido la pista al joven de aquella fotografía. Ahora que se supone que debía hacer, no sabía nada de ese chico, quería salir de allí lo antes posible y recorrer la ciudad con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo para verlo aunque sea una vez más, daría lo que fuera por saber su nombre.

Se quedó en esa habitación toda la mañana, Tsuna se había ido temprano por las cosas que aún tenía que hacer, era completamente comprensible, Reborn era alguien de temer cuando no se le cumplía lo prometido, él nunca había fallado pero si había conocido otros fotógrafos que le había defraudado, de ellos ya no sabe nada, mucho menos de su carrera, es como si hubieran desaparecido y con ellos su prestigio y trayectoria.

Habló con el doctor varias veces, todas tratando de convencerlo que le deje irse, ya no podía estarse quieto, lo invadía una angustia terrible, se sentía como si con cada minuto que pasara perdiera más probabilidades de encontrar a su "ángel". Después de revisarlo y ver que estaba en perfecto estado, aunque fue más por cansancio, le dejo partir entrada la tarde.

….

* * *

><p>Tsuna se encontraba de nuevo en la contienda, esta vez estaba en la playa detrás de unas palmeras. Llevaba puestos unas gafas obscuras, usaba ropa de calle, también tenía un bolso para nada discreto por sus colores llamativos, pero él no había tomado eso en cuenta.<p>

Observaba fijamente a un rubio que se encontraba recostado en la arena solo, estaba bronceándose totalmente relajado mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos puestos.

-_Ser paparazzi es muy aburrido…-_Dio un suspiro de cansancio, hace bastante rato que había logrado encontrar al actor en ese mismo lugar y no se había movido para nada.

De pronto su celular comienza a vibrar, si…había aprendido su lección, cuando siguiera a alguien tenía que poner su teléfono en modo de vibración. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó sin siquiera mirar al nombre de la persona que llamaba, sabía bien quien era, por la hora y por los cientos de mensajes que le había dejado en su buzón de voz.

-_Alo?-_ Decía el castaño con voz muy baja sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

-_Tsuna dime, ¿Por qué no he recibido mis fotos?_

_-A-aún no las tengo…pero pronto…_

-_Dame-Tsuna! Le haces honor a tu apodo…_

_-REBORN!_

Repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y girarle con fuerza, Tsuna solo atinó a poner cara de terror al toparse con los ojos de la persona que iba a "morderlo hasta la muerte" ayer.

_-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?...¿acaso estas espiando?_ – La voz tan seca y demandante del otro solo hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta al castaño que solo quería salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso se quedó parado ahí y con su dedo corto la llamada que estaba atendiendo segundos antes.

….

* * *

><p>Al salir del hospital se fue directo al siguiente punto de la ciudad que tenía que visitar por el tema del reportaje, se trataba de los hoteles de la ciudad que en su mayoría se encontraban cerca de la playa, así que no sería difícil terminar esa parte pronto.<p>

Mientras caminaba por las calles pensaba en ese chico de cabellos plata, miraba a las personas que pasaban por ahí con la ilusión de poder ver su rostro entre la multitud, pero no había conseguido nada.

Entro en el primer lugar que ya tenía pre-visto por internet y el recepcionista lo recibió con demasiada amabilidad…

-_Uhuhuhu tú debes ser Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado de conocerte!-_Le tomó ambos hombros y le besó en la mejilla, el moreno se inquietó un poco, esperaba un apretón de manos, pero prefirió no darle mayor importancia_- Me llamo Lussuria, pero dime Luss._

_-Sí, soy yo, es un gusto…-_dijo tomando un poco de distancia y dándole la mano_- ¿Dónde puedo comenzar?..._

Luss sonrió de manera pícara y contestó_ – Si quieres puedo mostrarte las habitaciones…_

Yamamoto no perdió su postura profesional, ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para saber cuándo alguien se le estaba insinuando y era preferible en esa situación hacerse el desentendido.

–_Prefiero ver el exterior por ahora, la luz es muy importante y debo aprovechar la que hay ahora…_

Luss no dejo que el disimulado rechazo le desanimara, al contrario, ya imaginaba como lograr su objetivo, así que le guió adentro del lugar, a Yamamoto le encantaba fotografiar los jardines de hoteles, el diseño de esos lugares es lo que hacía la distinción de los buenos hoteles y los de excelencia.

_-Es un lugar muy tranquilo…_

Comentó al hombre de gafas que tenía un peinado muy particular que desentonaba mucho con su manera tan formal de vestir.

Lussuria iba a responderle cuando se acerca un empleado y le avisa que lo necesitan adentro, así que se disculpa y se dispone a marcharse cuando Yamamoto le detiene un momento.

-_Antes de irse ¿podría presentarme a su jardinero por favor?_

_-Uh?-_ Luss ladeo su cabeza, algo así no se lo esperaba, pero no iba a negárselo, si se quería ganar a ese moreno no podía negarle nada, así que llamó a un joven que estaba junto a la piscina y los presentó.

_- Yamamoto-san! él es nuestro jardinero-limpia piscinas, Sasagawa Ryohei! _

Takeshi le dio la mano y se presentó, luego de esto Luss se marchó dejándolos solos, a Takeshi le pareció algo particular el uniforme del que tenía en frente, todos los empleados usaban uniformes azules, aunque su forma variaba por las funciones que desempeñaban en el hotel, este joven traía unos short negros muy cortos y muy ajustados, tan ajustados como su polera blanca, su marcado pectoral se notaba perfectamente, era como si la polera que quedara demasiado justa; tenía el pelo blanco y ojos grises.

_-Si necesitas algo te ayudare AL EXTREMOOO!-_ le dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

Yamamoto solo rió, este hombre quizás era demasiado "extremo" para su gusto, pero se veía que era un buen sujeto.

-_Cuáles son los lugares más bellos del hotel?..._

-_Ven, sígueme, te los mostrare!_

Ryohei le hizo un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores, donde Yamamoto había quedado encantado con la simetría que tenían los jardines, se notaba que el joven de ojos grises sabía lo que hacía. Después lo guío adentro del hotel y le presentó a una mucama que tenía cara angelical y el cabello rubio-dorado.

-_Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, es un gusto Yamamoto-san…-_La chica le sonrió con agrado y lo llevo a recorrer dentro del recinto, le mostro el restaurant, la sala de eventos, el bar, y por ultimo lo llevó a conocer una habitación. Cuando estaba abriendo la habitación aparece Luss detrás de ellos con una pequeña bandeja entre sus manos que tenía un trozo de pastel.

-_Yamamoto-kun! Traje esto para usted!_

Yamamoto se giró para mirar a Lussuria, en ese momento Luss avanza y finge un tropezón manchando parte de la polera y el pantalón del moreno.

_-Yamamoto-san!-_ la chica busca rápidamente un paño y se acerca para tratar de ayudar a limpiar a Yamamoto, pero enseguida Luss la empuja y le quita el trapo para acercarse luego al moreno.

-_Lo lamento! Déjame ayudarte!_

Justo cuando va a limpiar la ropa Takeshi delicadamente le quita el paño para limpiarse él. No le costó demasiado darse cuenta de las perversas intenciones del hombre de gafas, y prefería evitarse cualquier tipo de conflicto, así que con su encantadora sonrisa le dijo –No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo…- luego de quitar el pastel de sus ropas quedaron varias manchas muy notorias pero el moreno despreocupado no le dio importancia, rápidamente sacó las fotos a la habitación y se marchó despidiéndose amablemente.

-_Vuelva pronto Yamamoto-kun!-_ Luss le decía con entusiasmo, quizás demasiado entusiasmo.

….

* * *

><p><em>-Responde, te he hecho una pregunta…acaso estas espiando?<em> – El de ojos azul metálico sonaba tan peligroso como se veía.

Tsuna estaba tan asustado que parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento, cuando su celular comienza a vibrar en su mano, Hibari lo observó, y luego retornó su vista a los ojos del castaño.

_-Acaso no contestarás el celular?..._

Tsuna sintió que esa más que una pregunta era una orden y no dudó en contestar, rogaba al cielo que no fuera Reborn, si le preguntaba algo con respecto al actor y Hibari escuchaba –seguro que él tenía un oído agudo- lo dejaría inconsciente por acosador. Con miedo contestó sin fijarse en quien llamaba.

-_Aló?-_ El castaño tenía una voz temblorosa que rosaba en voz quebrada por llanto.

_-Hola Tsuna! Te llamaba para saber si querías salir hoy a dar una vuelta…-_ El menor reconoció enseguida la voz, y miró al rubio recostado en la arena con su móvil en la oreja.

_-Cla-claro…_

_-Bien, que te parece si nos vemos en unos minutos en la heladería de ayer…_

_-Está bi-bien…_

Luego de estas palabras cortó, el rubio quedó algo preocupado, el pequeño hablaba de forma extraña, como si tuviera miedo, lo poco que le había conocido le había hecho notar que era una persona muy nerviosa, pero eso era de cierta forma divertido para él, solo llevaba un día de conocerlo y sentía que le tenía cierto afecto, como si fuera un hermanito menor, sentía que quería protegerlo como si fuera el hermano grande, y eso en su solitaria vida le llenaba de una gran calidez.

Tsuna por otra parte estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre, aún no era capaz de dirigirle una palabra a la persona intimidante que le tenía acorralado, otra vez.

-_Que te traes herbívoro?-_ Hibari entrecerró los ojos haciendo temblar por completo al castaño.

-_Yo na-nada…-_dijo mirando para otro lado.

Hibari no le creía nada, pero tener una conversación con ere herbívoro era inútil, así que solo decidió dejarlo por ahora, sin decir más se alejó yendo en dirección al rubio.

Tsuna estaba muy asustado, pero al momento de marcharse el de cabello negro sintió un tremendo alivio, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su próximo movimiento, iba a verse con Dino y debía averiguar si ellos estaban juntos, el castaño tenía una sensación extraña, era como duda mezclada con nervios, la verdad es que quería escuchar de la boca de Dino si estaban juntos o no, por algún extraño motivo no quería creer que si tenían algo esos dos, aunque había visto claramente como el rubio había rodeado la cintura de Hibari con su brazo, pero tal vez esa podría considerarse una acción de confianza, quizás eran muy amigos y esa cercanía solo era confianza, sea lo que sea Tsuna comenzaba a dudar, ignorando el motivo, si quería o no saber la verdad.

Recuperándose por completo comenzó su camino al lugar indicado después de observar como Hibari le propinaba una patada en las costillas al rubio acostado, tenía que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante…

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Aquí (Chile) tenemos un dicho que dice "El que quiera celeste, que le cueste", significa que el que quiera algo debe trabajar duro para conseguirlo, no sé si es una frase chilena o de otro país pero aquí se dice mucho. En el titulo solo quise hacerle la variación para decir que para obtener el resultado deseado solo debes juntar los elementos necesarios.<strong>

**Ese Hibari (*.*) interroga como solo él sabe hacerlo (Me refiero al primer cap) XD …TE ADMIRO KYOYAA! CUANDO SEA GRANDE QUIERO SER COMO TU! XD jajaja.**

**Bien y… que tal? Quisiera saber que opinan del capítulo, acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza XD, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve…en serio XD, una vez una chica me dio un "cacahua-dolar" XD.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a xKagurax, nyanko1827, kandy238, Yami Akuma, Dametsuna, CHIBITALIA, Bluee Miku, bianchixgokudera25, Vy-chan, Tania D, Kyomi120500 y Lizi, espero les haya gustado este capítulo que va para ustedes y también espero ansiosa sus valiosísimas opiniones y las de los demás también!**

**Tengo un mensaje especial para Tania D…"Llámalo, por favor llámalo…o sino dame su númerooo (*.*)", para que el resto de mis lectores entienda les contare que esta persona me amenazó (u.u), y dijo que si no actualizaba luego llamaría a Alaude! (*.*)! XD ahora seguramente entienden mi súper mensaje.**

**Voy a recalcar el PD del primer cap: Aquí TODOS pueden dejar review, no es necesario que este registrado, así que se agradecen desde ya las opiniones (^.^), que tengan un lindo día!.chaitooo**


	3. Nada es lo que parece

**Holaaa a mis amados lectores, aquí me reporto con la tercera parte de esta historia, en el primer capítulo dije que la historia no tendría más de cinco capítulos, y…bueno…estaba en lo correcto, este es el último cap, disfrútenlo porque no habrá más! ¬¬'… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … naaa mentira! XD se asustaron! XD jajaja QUE MALA SOY! Jajaja, así como va mi imaginación va para largo el fic, así que descuiden, sin más que agregar…**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD**

**Nada es lo que parece…**

Luego de terminar de recorrer el primer hotel que fue a visitar, se dirigió a la pensión en la que se quedaba con Tsuna, tenía toda su ropa manchada con pastel y así no podía continuar con su trabajo, una buena presentación era imprescindible para obtener un buen trato.

Al llegar tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó, supuso que el dueño no se encontraba y se dirigió al patio donde había una segunda entrada que siempre estaba abierta. Subió a su habitación, se ducho y vistió apropiadamente para salir de nuevo, luego de dejar sus cosas en orden volvió al baño y lo transformó en un "cuarto obscuro" clandestino.

Una a una fue revelando las fotos que tenía en sus rollos llenos, poniendo especial cuidado en las que aparecía cierto peli-plateado, las dejó secando colgadas, él siempre estaba preparado con los materiales necesarios para hacer esos cuartos obscuros.

Luego de haber terminado su labor prende su laptop y comienza a revisar su correo, cuando de pronto su celular comienza a sonar, mira la pantalla con detenimiento y con alegría en su rostro contesta.

_-Aló? Haru-chan! Cómo estás?_

_-Yamamoto-kun, bien y tú?_

-_Bien…estaba a punto de llamarte_…- dijo bajando la mirada y cambiando su tono de voz a una más serena y de cierta forma melancólica.

-_Sucede algo Yamamoto-kun?-_ La chica notó en su voz el cambio, aunque fue muy sutil, varios años de amistad le habían hecho experta en darse cuenta cuando al otro le pasaba algo.

_-No, es solo que…-_ Yamamoto se sentía algo nervioso, no sabía exactamente qué decir.

_-dime…que pasa… _

_-Haru…¿crees en el amor a primera vista?_

_-…-_Eso le tomó por sorpresa_- acaso…te has enamorado?_

_-Creo que sí, no sé, no estoy seguro…_

_-Mmm…yo creo que eso es posible, ver a alguien y sentir que esa persona es para ti…_

_-Ya veo…_

_-Y me vas a decir quién es?- _le preguntó con entusiasmo la chica rompiendo el ambiente serio que había tomado la conversación.

_-Yo…no sé su nombre…-_Le respondió con algo de vergüenza, para a continuación contarle de manera breve como es que le vio en la playa, el accidente que tuvo y de paso el acoso que vivió hace un par de horas atrás.

_-Entonces Yamamoto-kun quiero verlo, dijiste que le tomaste unas fotos._

_-Pero no tengo scanner para poder enviártelo a tu correo…_

En eso se le ocurre una idea, le dice a Haru que le llamará luego, se acerca rápidamente a su maleta y saca de allí una cámara digital que siempre lleva consigo, aunque muy pocas veces la ha utilizado, nunca la deja en casa. Decidió que iba a sacarle fotos a las fotos, por extraño que suene eso tenía bastante sentido, luego de hacerlo conectó la cámara a su laptop y descargó las imágenes, para finalmente mandarlas al correo de la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando ya tenía su bolso listo para volver a las calles a hacer su trabajo sonó su móvil. No alcanzó a decir palabra alguna cuando sintió el puro chillido de la voz de su amiga por la línea.

-_Hahi! Es…Gokudera Hayato!_

_-Ah?-_ Yamamoto no sabía exactamente que responderle, así que aguardó unos segundos para que su amiga se relajara un poco.

_-Las fotos que me mandaste, ahí sale Gokudera Hayato, es un modelo Italiano…_

_-Modelo, dices…-_ Yamamoto abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, estaba claro que ese joven no era alguien común y corriente, solo con ver su apariencia se podía sacar esa conclusión, pero ¿un modelo? Eso sí estaba fuera de lo común.

_-Si! Un súper-modelo, él se ha hecho muy famoso este último año, su carrera salió disparada desde que representó una de las marcas de ropa más importantes de Europa. Actualmente es el rostro de varias marcas, y no solo de vestimentas._

"_Gokudera…Hayato" _pensó con detenimiento, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una inmensa felicidad lo invadió, por fin sabía su nombre.

_-Amm…Yamamoto? Estas ahí?_

_-Ah! Si…-_Salió de su ensoñación, aún no podía terminar de creérselo, ese ser tan especial era mundialmente conocido. Inmediatamente volvió a prender su laptop y buscó en internet más información y encontró muchas fotos de campañas con él como rostro principal. Las miró, una y otra vez, completamente embobado con la imagen tan altiva de aquella hermosa persona, luego de obligarse a dejar de mirarlo abre otras páginas para leer algunos datos.

-Haru, te llamo más tarde…

-Está bien, cuídate y mucha suerte!

Luego de eso colgaron y el moreno se dedicó un rato más a leer sobre él, tenía casi su misma edad, el moreno le ganaba por un año más o menos, leyó que participo en desfiles importantísimos de Europa, y desfiló por prestigiosas pasarelas.

Se sentía tan alegre por conocer un poco más sobre este joven, pero aún le molestaba el hecho de no tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>Llegó al lugar indicado, y esperó con nerviosismo a su "nuevo amigo" el tal "Dionisio" –<em>sí, claro…-<em> dijo por lo bajo riendo un poco por la poca imaginación que tuvo el rubio, viendo ese nombre no es difícil pensar en decirle Dino como abreviación, y eso lo pondría en evidencia, cosa que seguramente el rubio intentó, en vano, evitar.

A los pocos minutos llegó sin que el castaño advirtiera su presencia cercana, le abrazo por detrás haciendo que Tsuna saltara un poco en su lugar, el rubio rió divertido por la reacción del menor.

_-Dino-san! Acaso me quieres matar de un infarto?-_ El castaño intentó poner una cara de enojo, pero no le resultó, Dino se dio cuenta, como actor que es sabe cuándo alguien está disimulando, o eso es lo que cree él.

El rubio vio como Tsuna se sonrojaba un poco y se ponía muy nervioso por la cercanía, aún no le soltaba. Y realmente no quería soltarle, se sentía como un hermano protector, le había tomado mucho aprecio al pequeño castaño que tenía entre sus brazos.

Luego de un par de segundos le soltó para recién saludarle.

-Hola Tsuna! Ven, vamos por un helado y conversamos…

Ambos entraron al local y compraron helado de pistacho, un cono para cada uno y se fueron a pasear por la costa.

* * *

><p>Tomó sus cosas y salió de la residencia para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, quería acabar con los hoteles para luego dedicarse únicamente a fotografiar paisajes.<p>

Esta vez fue directo al hotel más importante y lujoso de la ciudad, había escuchado que era el más grande de la región y se encontraba junto a una bella playa.

Cuando llegó al frontis del lugar la palabra "Enorme" se quedó corta ante lo que veía, la construcción se levantaba imponente ante un boquiabierto moreno, es cierto que había viajado a muchos países del mundo, es cierto que conocía casi todas las ciudades de Japón, y esa ciudad no era excepción, pero jamás había visto un lugar tan magnifico como ese hotel, habían por lo menos veinte banderas flameando de diferentes países en el frente.

Se dio cuenta que habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que llegó que había malgastado apreciando demasiado la estructura del lugar, estaba ansioso por conocerlo por dentro.

Entró a la recepción y lo recibió un hombre alto de traje azul marino con un color de cabello muy particular, el moreno no sabría decir si era verde claro o verde azulado claro, era un tono muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo traía amarrado en una coleta, y era bastante larga, le llegaba bajo la cintura.

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kikyou, en que puedo servirle?-_ dijo amablemente el hombre.

-_Buenas tardes soy Yamamoto Takeshi…_

_-El fotógrafo no?_ – le interrumpió- _esperábamos su llegada, por favor, siéntase libre de recorrer el hotel a gusto, si necesita ayuda solo consulte a cualquier empleado, me temo que no podré acompañarlo hoy._

_-No se preocupe…-_Yamamoto le sonrió, la verdad se sentía feliz de poder recorrer a gusto y tomarse el tiempo que fuera necesario, quería conocer el lugar y poder apreciarlo en paz sin tener a nadie que lo ande apresurando.

Quedó maravillado con la estructura interna, definitivamente habían contratado al mejor arquitecto para esa construcción y al mejor decorador, era una combinación sublime entre lo moderno y lo elegante.

Luego de dedicarse varios minutos al interior, decide que ya es hora de ver lo que más le gustaba "Los jardines" para llegar a ese sector le habían indicado que debía salir hacia la piscina.

Desde adentro del hotel se podía ver la piscina a través de unas puertas de vidrio y mientras se dirigía allí de un segundo a otro quedó completamente paralizado al observar una figura conocida, un estilo tan único y esos cabellos color plata, no podía estar equivocado, era él.

Por fin le había encontrado y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, con todo su valor salió de ese estado de suspensión y se dirigió con decisión hacía allá con más prisa, pero paró en seco estando a unos pasos de esa puerta de vidrio, ya que vio al acompañante del modelo sentado junto a este tomándose un jugo y conversando amenamente.

Los celos le carcomían por dentro y le molestaba en demasía la presencia del albino. Decide no volver a perder otra oportunidad de conocer al joven de ojos verdes y está decidido en que va a hablar con él, pero aún le faltaba hacer algún plan para poder acercársele.

* * *

><p>Prácticamente ya estaba el ocaso en todo su esplendor, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos hablando de diferentes temas, el joven castaño se sentía muy a gusto en compañía del rubio; había quedado en completo olvido su misión principal.<p>

Luego de mucho andar y darse cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común, como que suelen ser torpes casi todo el tiempo; ven que hay una especie de feria en la calle muy extensa donde vendían de todo, desde ropa hasta bisutería, comida de todo tipo, recuerdos de la ciudad, etc.

Deciden ir a mirar.

Pasaron junto a un carrito donde vendían Hot-dog, a Tsuna le empezaron a sonar sus tripas.

_-Amm, Tsuna tienes hambre?-_ le preguntó divertido el mayor.

_-Sí, debe ser porque hemos caminado mucho, quieres? Yo invito…-_le dijo sonriente el castaño para luego acercarse al puesto y comprar dos hot-dogs.

Dino tomó el suyo y lo devoró de inmediato, en un par de mascadas ya había desaparecido por completo de sus manos, mientras que Tsuna lo comía de a poco, con pequeños mordiscos mientras caminaban mirando los diversos objetos que se vendían por allí.

_-Tsuna, hay algo que ha estado molestándome…_

_-Uh? Que es Dino-san? – _El castaño le miró atentamente.

_-Sabes? Me encanta esta ciudad, especialmente porque pareciera que a nadie le importa quién viene y quien va, todos son amables, sin importar nada, no como en mi tierra natal…y recién me di cuenta…que me has estado llamando "Dino-san"…_

Tsuna tragó saliva y por dentro se recriminaba su torpeza, se supone que él era su nuevo amigo "Dionisio-san" sabía bien por donde iba a ir la conversación, y tenía que responder con astucia sino estaba perdido, pero si iba a mentir otra vez debía tener muchísimo cuidado, bastaba un pequeño detalle que no encajara y seguramente el actor se daría cuenta de todo, tal vez decir la verdad no sea tan malo, lo dejó como último recurso.

Dino no dejó de caminar pero esta vez ya no miraba a Tsuna, sino que observaba el cielo rojizo.

_-Quiero saber…si tú sabes quién soy en realidad… _

Al castaño se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ¿que se supone que podía responder? Si iba a negarlo debía ser ahora, ya que si no decía nada en los siguientes segundos se podría interpretar como "si lo sé, pero no quiero decirlo".

Cuando de pronto solo se escuchó un sonido fuerte, y Tsuna se alarmó por lo potente que había sido, miró a su acompañante y vio que este había chocado de frente con un perchero de ropa para a continuación perder completamente el equilibrio y caer sobre los demás percheros que estaban cerca.

_-Din…Dionisio-san! Te encuentras bien?..._

_-Ouch…- _El rubio se sobaba su cabeza que había sufrido un leve golpe- _Estoy bien…creo…-_dijo para luego sonreírle al menor.

_-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _

Ahora era Dino el que se había alarmado por el chillido del menor, se fijó que este retrocedía lentamente siendo intimidado por un perro de raza pequeña pero que poseía ojos demasiado intimidantes que le gruñía al castaño sobrecogido.

-Ese…es un poodle?- dijo el rubio prácticamente en un susurro.

Cuando de pronto muy asustado Tsuna sale corriendo con el perro detrás ladrándole.

_-Tsuna! _– le gritó Dino tratando torpemente de pararse y alcanzar al castaño, cuando tras pasar una cuadra corriendo tras de un veloz chico perseguido por un perro no advierte la presencia de una pareja que justo se cruzaron en su camino y choca con la señora cayendo de bruces al suelo sobre ella.

_-Lo siento! Lo siento mucho!_ – Se disculpaba tratando de levantarse, la mujer estaba en shock, no le dijo nada, pero el señor que la acompañaba estaba completamente rojo de furia.

-_Pervertido! Como te tiras sobre mi mujer! Que te has creído! –_ tomó al rubio de la polera y con un fuerte tirón lo levanta del suelo para lanzarlo a un lado.

_-Lo siento! Fue un accidente, yo no quise hacerlo!-_ dijo como suplica mientras recordaba que estaba persiguiendo a Tsuna para ayudarle, se levanta rápidamente para seguir corriendo.

_-A donde crees que vas? No te vas a salvar de una buena tunda_! – Y lo salió persiguiendo.

Para quien estuviese mirando hubiera sido una escena muy divertida, un castaño lloriqueando siendo perseguido por un perrito y un rubio detrás de ellos siendo perseguido por un hombre con un palo en la mano.

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi este definitivamente no era su mejor día.

* * *

><p>Mientras tomaban sus exóticos jugos y conversaban amenamente, cosa que no era algo que ocurriera muy seguido, al alvino le llama la atención un moreno que no había visto en el hotel, observa como entra por la puerta de vidrio y enseguida recuerda donde había visto su rostro.<p>

_-Uh? Mira a quien tenemos por aquí Haya-chan…-_Decía con un tono divertido el de ojos lila mirando disimuladamente al moreno para que su amigo viera a quien se refería.

_-Ah? El idiota del beisbol…- _El peli-plata se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que el pobre desdichado ese si quiera se pudiera parar después del golpazo que sufrió ayer.- _Hay que ignorarlo…_- susurró.

Pero Byakuran como rey de la indiscreción que era, tuvo que abrir su boca para llamar la atención solo porque se le pegaba la gana, y para hacer enojar al de ojos verdes.

_-Oye! Acaso no eres tú el que fue noqueado ayer en el juego?-_ Le gritó el alvino de forma infantil al moreno, quien puso cara sorprendida para luego cambiar a una radiante al ver que el peli-plata también le miraba.

El de ojos lila había gritado eso con una sonrisa inocente, tal y como si fuera cosa de todos los días decir algo así.

Yamamoto se acercó a ellos feliz de no haber tenido que dar el primer paso, y maravillado que la suerte una vez más le sonreía al ser tan fácil poder acercarse al de ojos color esmeralda.

-Ja ja, sí soy yo, mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto…- dijo para luego darle la mano al alvino.

-Me llamo Gesso Byakuran, encantado…- y posteriormente darle la mano al peli-plata.

-Gokudera Hayato.

Se estremeció por completo al sentir la suave piel del italiano, y apreciarlo de cerca era un sueño hecho realidad, se sonrojo ligeramente, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el modelo pero no por el alvino, quien no dijo nada pero ese gesto le había llamado la atención.

_-Y…te alojas aquí?…-_ le preguntó Byakuran mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza de manera subrepticia para darse una idea de quien era, no parecía un turista, en los días que llevaban ahí jamás lo había visto –dentro del hotel-, además el tipo de cámara que llevaba consigo no era algo normal ni común de ver entre las personas que llegaban por ahí.

_-No, solo estoy de paso… y ustedes llevan muchos días aquí_?- esta vez se dirigía Gokudera, quien en realidad no quería participar de la conversación.

- _Non capisco quello che dici, io parlo italiano ... idiota. (No entiendo nada de lo que dices, hablo italiano...idiota.)_

_-Dice que no te entiende Yama-kun…-_Le dijo Byakuran muy divertido por la respuesta del italiano, nunca se imaginó que este diría algo así para no hablar.

El moreno pareció entristecer un poco, no pensó antes que siendo italiano tal vez no entendía su idioma, ese sería un serio problema para comunicarse con él pero no se iba a rendir.

Yamamoto iba a volver a hablar cuando de improviso Hayato se levanta, dice otras palabras en italiano dirigidas al alvino, quien no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, atrás quedó el moreno con el corazón en la mano viéndolo marcharse, quería detenerlo, pero no podía simplemente correr y tomarle la mano.

_-No te preocupes él siempre es así, y…que estás haciendo por aquí?- _Takeshi salió de esa concentración que tenía sobre la figura del peli-plata marchándose y se giró para mirar al alvino, quien le miraba con ojos juguetones.

_-Yo…soy fotógrafo… y vine a fotografiar el hotel…_

_-En serio?_ – le preguntó feliz Byakuran pero con algo de suspicacia en sus ojos.

_-Si…amm…ustedes son italianos?...-_ Yamamoto sabía perfectamente que sí lo era el modelo, pero debía averiguar la relación que había entre esos dos, y esa era una buena forma de comenzar.

_-Sí, estamos de vacaciones, Japón es hermoso. _

_-Noté que tienen cierto parecido, ¿acaso son hermanos?_

_-Uh? Dices que nos parecemos? Jajaja…no, no somos hermanos, yo pienso que somos totalmente diferentes… y tal vez es eso lo que nos une…_

Lo último no le gustó para nada al moreno, sonó tan sospechoso que le llegó a doler, le rogaba al cielo que ellos no estuvieran juntos, porque si fuera así Takeshi por sus principios no interferiría en su relación, aunque eso significara el dolor inmenso de pensar que tal vez hubiera sido el hombre más feliz a su lado. Takeshi se armó de valor, tenía que ser directo.

_-Entonces…ustedes…son pareja?_

Preguntó con mucho miedo pero no se arrepentía, Byakuran primero le miró sorprendido, pero luego se relajó y sonrió seductoramente, con malicia en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Resistió corriendo a toda velocidad por varias cuadras, cuadras eternamente largas, hasta que Tsuna siente que ya no puede seguir tan rápido y decide doblar en la esquina siguiente que estaba a tan solo tres metros frente a él, cuando de la nada aparece por aquella esquina el joven de cabello negro y ojos azul metálico.<p>

-Kyoya!- gritó Dino unos metros detrás de Tsuna sin detenerse.

El castaño no tuvo tiempo de frenar y chocó de frente con Hibari, pero el impacto, aunque fue con fuerza, no logró hacerlo caer. Todos los que venían detrás pararon de golpe perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo frente al castaño y al peli-negro.

Bastó una mirada asesina para que el perro y el hombre con el palo salieran corriendo al sentir peligrar sus vidas.

Tsuna por su parte había quedado prácticamente recostado en el pecho de Kyoya y sus brazos por la inercia del impacto habían rodeado su cintura de este sujetándose con fuerza a él.

Solo el rubio quedó en el suelo, el de cabellos negros solo miro serio al castaño que estaba aferrado a él, no hizo nada por soltarse. Tsuna tenía el agarre firme alrededor del de ojos azul metálico, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración sintió una gran calidez proveniente de ese joven, se sentía seguro y protegido, de pronto levantó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los del que tenía abrazado, por solo un segundo el castaño pudo ver en esos ojos cierta ternura, lo que provocó un sonrojo notorio en el menor, pero ese efecto mágico que tenían ese ojos azules desapareció cuando este levantó la vista para hablarle al rubio.

_-Vámonos a casa…-_Sentenció el peli-negro en forma seca.

Tsuna sintió un pesar en su interior, era como si apretaran su pecho y su estómago desde dentro, soltó a Hibari y ocultó su mirada, se sentía abatido, esas palabras lograron hacerlo sentir tan fuera de lugar, no lo entendía, pero sintió como si estuviera sobrando allí.

_-Está bien Kyoya…- _le respondió con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al menor – _Tsuna, quieres ir a mi casa a comer pizza?_

_-Uh? Amm…claro_- Se sorprendió un poco, pero no dudó demasiado en aceptar.

Ya estaba obscuro, se podían apreciar las primeras estrellas en el firmamento y aún no se encendían las luces de la calle.

Decidieron ir caminando a la casa del rubio, quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras de donde se encontraban, Hibari iba delante, Tsuna y Dino detrás de él tratando de seguirle el paso, de tanto en tanto Kyoya volteaba y miraba de reojo al castaño quien se estremecía completamente al sentirse observado.

Cuando llegaron Tsuna no hizo nada por disimular su asombro. Era una cabaña muy hermosa, a tan solo un par de cuadras de la playa. Entraron y Dino se acomodó en el sillón que estaba en el centro de la sala, prendió el televisor inmediatamente.

Con cariño llamó a Tsuna para que se sentara junto a él, mientras que el de cabellos negros estaba parado, afirmado en la pared mirándolos fijamente, Tsuna estaba muy nervioso, sentía la mirada de Hibari sobre sí y no podía actuar con naturalidad.

Dino extrajo su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a una pizzería para que le fueran a llevar algunas. Tsuna volteo ligeramente y su mirada se encontró inevitablemente con la del joven de ojos azules, se miraron por un par de segundos, segundos en los cuales el castaño contuvo el aliento.

_-Hmp…-_Y Hibari se retiró del lugar sin decir más. Cuando ya se había marchado Tsuna sintió un gran alivio y respiró con normalidad.

-_Siempre es tan serio?_

_-Uh?...aaa si, bueno es así casi todo el tiempo, pero también tiene sus momentos de arrebato…_

Tsuna le miró incrédulo, era difícil imaginarse al chico de ojos azul metálico alterado.

Dino sonrió divertido – _Si lo hubieras visto anoche, como gritaba cuando me subí encima de él…_

_-Dino!...-_ Tsuna se sonrojo por completo, lo que dijo el caballo salvaje era demasiado explícito, y no quería quedar traumado con lo que pudiera seguir diciéndole.

_-Jajajaja, encima de el sillón de cuero que tiene en la casa, el odia que alguien, sea quien sea, se siente en su preciado sillón._

Tsuna trato de calmarse, sin duda se había pasado un poco con su imaginación, ahora que les conocía comenzaba a dudar si estarían juntos.

_-Hace calor no crees?- _dijo el castaño mirando el techo.

_-Si…-_Ahora recién notaba que aunque fuera de noche el ambiente estaba bastante caluroso.

-_Psssp…Tsuna…-_Habló Dino en susurros acercándose mucho al castaño – _Vamos a hacerlo quieres?_

_-Eehh?-_ Tsuna volvió a enrojecer por completo, sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, y se hizo un poco hacia atrás porque Dino cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que sus labios estaban junto al oído del pequeño castaño.

_-Anda, no tengas miedo, hagámoslo, antes de que Kyoya regrese…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>O.O! XD ese Dino pervertido jajaja, ¿qué le responderá Byakuran a Yamamoto? ¿Podrá el moreno conquistar a su ángel? ¿Cómo se acercará Tsuna a Hibari? <strong>

**Se vienen excelentes escenas así que NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza XD todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques todo sirve XD jajajaj.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Nyanko 1827, Lizy, Bianchixgokudera25, Vy-chan, Dametsuna, MikeXD7, Kurotsuki-tania 1827 (x2 XD el doble agradecimiento), Kandy238 y Kuromi-xan. Sus reviews me inspiraron para este cap! **

**Espero su opinión con ansias mi queridísimo lector/a !(^.^).**

**Esta vez pondré una meta XD si consigo 10 reviews más actualizaré antes de año nuevo, y si por algún milagro se consiguen 20 reviews más actualizo antes de noche buena! Ahora depende de ustedes!, que tengan un lindo día, cuídense, chaitooo.**


	4. El corazón tiene razones

**Holaaa a mis amadísimos y fieles lectores (*.*), me reporto con el cuarto capítulo como lo prometí antes de año nuevo. He estado bastante activa estos días con el tema de los fic's, hace poco estrene "Un regalo para navidad" (belxfran) y "Mi guardería" , así que mi cansancio mental es muy evidente (._.') Ambos los escribí en un solo día (cada uno, me muero si escribo dos en un mismo día) y…bueno…generalmente me demoro como una semana en crear uno solo, imagínense lo agotada que estoy por crear uno por día, sin contar que tenía que actualizar este fic y otro que prometí estrenar para año nuevo (un XanxusxSqualo). Espero sus valiosísimas opiniones para los fic's que nombré. Sin más que agregar…**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD …**

* * *

><p><strong>El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende<strong>

_Su respiración acompasada resonaba fuertemente, abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió una paz increíble, estaba flotando en medio de una obscuridad envolvente. De un momento a otro vislumbra siluetas cercanas que de a poco van tomando forma de cosas, objetos, muebles, está recostado en una cama sin moverse, sin querer decir nada._

_Una figura se aproxima con suma lentitud y se para junto al castaño acostado. Este le mira pero no se sorprende por su presencia, de improviso esa figura se vuelve más clara; el de ojos avellana se sorprende al distinguir unos ojos azul metálico que lo miran solo a él, fijamente._

_La tentación de decir algo es fuerte, le intranquiliza por completo, pero no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna._

_El de cabellos negros sigue mirándole, lentamente se inclina hacia el rostro del menor, llega a estar tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclan, el mayor pone sus manos a ambos lados del castaño y entrecierra los ojos para continuar acercándose hasta que termina con la poca distancia que los separaba._

_Le da un beso posesivo, y el castaño no tiene voluntad para rechazarle, al contrario le acepta y se deja llevar por el mayor, en un primer movimiento levanta sus brazos y rodea el cuello de Hibari, para atraerlo más a sí, se separan por unos segundos para poder respirar dejando in hilito de saliva entre ellos._

_-Tú eres mío…- dijo con su voz profunda el mayor, Tsuna en respuesta cerró los ojos y por su propia iniciativa comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, pero no logra volver a sentir esos fríos labios…porque siente una fuerte presión sobre su cuerpo._

-_Mmm…uh?-_ Comenzaba a despertar por una sensación de ahogamiento. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es un rostro demasiado cerca enmarcado por unos cabellos rubios.

La primera reacción inconsciente de Tsuna fue poner sus manos en los brazos del mayor que justamente estaban a los lados de este.

El castaño no entendía nada, solo sabía que Dino estaba sobre él en una posición muy sugerente, con su rostro demasiado cerca y un evidente sonrojo.

* * *

><p><em>-Entonces…ustedes…son pareja?<em>

Preguntó con mucho miedo pero no se arrepentía, Byakuran primero le miró sorprendido, pero luego se relajó y sonrió seductoramente, con malicia en sus ojos.

_-Eso depende…_

Esas palabras molestaron en demasía al moreno cosa que percibió el albino.

_-Depende de lo que entiendas por esa palabra Yama-kun…si "pareja" para ti es dormir en la misma habitación, siempre comer juntos, vacacionar juntos en un lugar tan romántico como_ _este_ –hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar con voz sugerente_- y conocernos "completamente"…entonces creo que sí somos pareja-_ terminó diciendo con sonrisa feliz y satisfecha, disfrutando la cara de Yamamoto que mostraba una completa desolación, tristeza y amargura.

Luego el moreno bajó la vista para no mirar al otro a los ojos. No podía esconder la frustración que eso le causó, tanta fue su desesperación por conocer al modelo sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que ya tuviera pareja.

_-Me alegra oír que la están pasando muy bien…-_Le respondió el moreno, aunque en realidad eso no tenía mucho sentido dentro de la conversación que llevaban no sabía que más decir _-disculpa pero me tengo que ir, ya se hizo de noche y así no quiero fotografiar…adiós._

_-Arrivederci!- _dijo en tono cantado el albino.

Byakuran observo al otro marcharse con pesadumbre, estaba de buen humor por ahorrarle a Hayato el disgusto de mandarlo a volar.

-_Será mejor que me asegure de que se valla y no intente nada…_

Byakuran sabía bien que su amigo tenía un efecto extraño en otros hombres, era como si los hechizara y estos después cometieran locuras por solo verle.

Recordaba cómo una vez uno de esos "hipnotizados" había intentado forzar la puerta de su habitación con la esperanza de que el peli-plata estuviera ahí, rió divertido al recordar como noqueó a ese desgraciado.

Decide seguirle hasta que salga de la propiedad del hotel, escondiéndose por los rincones para observarle por detrás.

Ese jueguito del espía le duró bastante hasta que el moreno salió de los jardines delanteros del hotel, ahí vio claramente cómo se detenía en seco y cruzaba unas palabras con alguien que traía ropa deportiva.

_-Yamamoto-kun! Tanto tiempo!_

_-Irie-san que coincidencia!_

Sus ojos color lila se detuvieron curiosos ante la figura del joven que hablaba con el moreno, era un pelirrojo no muy alto, de complexión delgada, y usaba unos lentes que le daban un toque muy intelectual.

Al estar a cierta distancia no puede escuchar claramente la conversación que sostienen, solo puede limitarse a observar su comportamiento, cual depredador que ha encontrado a su presa.

Se queda quieto hasta que ve como el moreno hace parar un taxi y ambos suben a él y se marchan.

* * *

><p>Al estar tan cerca su aliento chocaba con su piel y eso solo conseguía estremecer por completo al menor.<p>

-_Dino…san?-_dijo el castaño quedamente.

_**Minutos antes…**_

_-Anda, no tengas miedo, hagámoslo, antes de que Kyoya regrese…_

_-Dino-san!-_ Tsuna completamente rojo no hallaba donde meterse.

_-Anda no te acobardes…será toda una aventura…_

Se levantó rápidamente y lo halo con fuerza para llevarlo a una habitación contigua a donde estaban, era más bien como un estudio, y se sentó en el sillón de cuero con Tsuna.

Al estar sentados Dino nota que las mejillas de Tsuna están de un fuerte color escarlata.

_-¿Que pensabas que yo decía que estas tan rojo?-_ lo último lo dijo con mucha malicia consciente del doble sentido que el castaño había agregado a sus palabras, provocando en el menor gran nerviosismo.

_-amm…yo…esto…_

Dino vio que Tsuna no estaba muy cómodo con la situación-_Tsuna relájate…No te encanta esa sensación de peligro que da estar aquí!_

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa de niño travieso, cuando suena el timbre de la entrada.

_-Deben ser las pizzas, iré a ver…_

Dino fue a recibirlas y Tsuna se quedó ahí muy tranquilo, pasaron 2 min y se quedó dormido por no haber descansado bien al estar en vela casi toda la noche por el accidente que Yamamoto tuvo el día anterior.

Tsuna entra en un profundo sueño recostado en el sillón de cuero de Hibari, pasan alrededor de 5 minutos y Dino regresa, lo ve y le produce tanta ternura el menor que decide sacarle una foto, corre a buscar su cámara digital.

En ese momento la silueta de un extraño se escabulle por el patio del rubio, escondiéndose entre las plantas que había, mira con detenimiento por la ventana más cercana a él y ve al castaño dormido y como el actor con una cámara le fotografía.

Dino quiere tomarle una foto en primer plano, así que se acerca bastante para enfocar bien su rostro de cerca, no nota un aura asesina detrás de él. Hibari había aparecido de improviso y al ver como un par de herbívoros jugaban sobre su celado sillón decir que se había enfurecido es poco.

Con brutalidad empuja hacia adelante al rubio desprevenido, y Dino cae sobre Tsuna en una posición muy sugerente. El castaño despierta algo sobresaltado y en un acto-reflejo pone sus manos en los brazos de Dino que estaban a sus costados.

_-Dino…san?-_ dijo el castaño quedamente.

Era una imagen demasiado comprometedora, que el extraño de afuera logró capturar sin pensarlo dos veces.

-_Los morderé hasta la muerte…_

Terminó por sentenciar el de cabellos negros levantando sus tonfas.

* * *

><p>Al verlos marcharse el albino mira el cielo obscuro, la luna estaba casi llena.<p>

Suspira volteándose y mirando con cierta picardía al hotel "Millefiore". Con paso ligero se devuelve para ir directo a su habitación, lugar que compartía con cierto peli-plata.

Entra algo pensativo, ve como el de ojos verdes está recostado sobre su cama leyendo un libro bastante grueso y junto a él yace un felino muy tierno dormido.

Sin decir nada se acerca a uno de los muebles y saca de uno de sus cajones una bolsa de malvaviscos que no duda en abrir y comenzar a devorarlos como si de una adicción se tratara.

_-Si sigues comiendo tantos dulces vas a seguir engordando…_

_-Pero Haya-chan que dices, si yo estoy en forma…-dijo con la boca llena._

_-En forma de pelota vas a estar si no controlas tu manera de alimentarte._

-_Lo dice el "volcán andante"…-_dijo algo fastidiado, detestaba cuando alguien se metía con sus dulces.

_-Que quieres decir?-_dijo el peli-plata bajando el libro y mirándole fijamente.

-_Es que eres tan ardiente haya-chan…sabes bien a que me refiero, te la pasas fumando todo el día, y así dices que tengo que cuidarme, tú deberías dejar de fumar…_

_-Si mamá, lo que digas…_

Byakuran solo le miró ofendido, inflando sus mejillas cual niño pequeño, Hayato soltó una risita de burla por el gesto, para luego seguir con lo suyo. Tras unos segundos el albino deja un momento su bolsa de dulces.

-_Haya-chan…-_ dijo en tono cantado.

_-mmm?...- _Le respondió el peli-plata sin dejar de mirar el libro.

_-No has pensado en salir a una cita, tu sabes…conocer a alguien?_

_-No-_ el peli-plata fue muy directo y no parecía estar en lo más mínimo interesado en lo que pretendía el albino con esa charla.

-Hey Haya-chan! Préstame atención!- demandó el alvino al sentirse ignorado.

-Pero que quieres maldita sea…

-Nada.

Solo con ver la cara de enojo de Gokudera, Byakuran se sintió satisfecho.

Luego se dirigió a su respectiva cama que estaba a la derecha de Gokudera y se recostó encima con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Mañana será un día interesante…" pensó para luego mirar cómo Hayato podía estar tan quieto y concentrado leyendo un libro que tenía como mínimo seiscientas páginas.

* * *

><p>Dino siente el peligro que su "hermanito" estaba corriendo, así que se para rápidamente para contener un poco al de cabellos negros.<p>

_-Tsuna! Corre!_

El rubio comienza a pelear con Hibari, este pareciera estar furioso, y Dino sólo se arrepentía de haber obligado a Tsuna a ser su cómplice sabiendo cuán peligroso era el de ojos azules al estar enojado.

El castaño cómo recién estaba despertando y estaba algo mareado demoró un poco en procesar lo que ocurría, cuando se rompió una mesita de madera, o mejor dicho Hibari rompió al golpearlo con una tonfa intentando darle en la cabeza al caballo salvaje, Tsuna calló en cuenta que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible si quería sobrevivir.

Internamente se contradecía porque no quería dejar solo al rubio, no en una situación así.

-Tsuna, sale de aquí! Estaré bien!

Dino le sonrió confiado, Tsuna le miró dudoso, pero al final le obedeció al notar como podía defenderse ante el agresivo joven que supuestamente tenía que cuidarlo.

* * *

><p>Llega en un taxi a la pensión donde se hospeda, recuerdos muy gratos se le vienen a la mente, le hizo sentir mucho mejor, aunque el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca aún no se iba. Sin embargo con nostalgia evocaba esos recuerdos de la universidad donde estudiaba con pasión junto a sus mejores amigos, Haru y Shoushi.<p>

Está a punto de entrar cuando ve a lo lejos la delgada figura del joven castaño corriendo hacia él o más bien hacia la casa.

-_Hola Tsuna!-_ le dice el moreno intentando sonar lo más alegre posible.

-_Yamamoto!-_ se sorprende un poco el de ojos avellana, no le veía desde la mañana.

_-Uh? Sucede algo?-_ El moreno notó la cara de angustia que tenía el castaño.

-_No deberías estar en el hospital? El doctor me dijo que te tendrían bajo observación hasta mañana!_

_-Me dejó salir antes, no te preocupes ya estoy bien._

Tsuna no estaba del todo conforme con esa respuesta, pero otro asunto le tenía más preocupado, ¿cómo estaría Dino? Tenía esperanza en que haya sobrevivido a los ataques de su guardaespaldas, pero sabiendo cuan peligroso y fuerte era ese joven de todas formas tenía dudas.

Entraron silenciosamente, ya era bastante tarde y las luces en esa casa estaban apagadas dando alusión a que ya todos estaban dormidos. Subieron cuidadosamente a la habitación que compartían.

Ambos se preparan para dormir, y cuando ya estaban acostados cada uno en su respectiva cama, se quedaron dormidos tras recordar en silencio todo lo que vivieron en su día.

Unos minutos más tarde Tsuna se sentó abruptamente en su cama, recordó al rubio y no pudo evitar tomar su celular y llamarlo de inmediato.

_-Aló? Tsuna?_

_-Sí…estas bien?_

_-Sí, te dije que no te preocuparas, yo sé manejarlo…_

_-Que bien…-_dijo suspirando con alivio.

-Lamento que no hayamos podido comer pizza, todo fue por mi culpa, lo siento…

-Descuida, te llamo mañana, ya es hora de dormir.

-Buenas noches.

Tras esto colgaron al mismo tiempo, Tsuna estaba mucho más tranquilo, y gracias a eso pudo dormir apaciblemente.

* * *

><p>Se levanta muy temprano y sin hacer ruido se alista para salir a terminar lo que ayer dejó inconcluso, prefería salir temprano para no tener que toparse con los italianos al llegar.<p>

Como el día anterior por causa de la luz no pudo terminar de tomar las fotos se ve obligado a regresar, apenas estaba saliendo el sol y ya estaba el moreno en la calle para llegar lo antes posible a ese hotel.

Kikyou lo recibe nuevamente.

_-Mi visita será muy rápida, solo debo terminar de fotografiar los jardines y estará todo listo._

Sin entrar en mayor detalles se dirige sin vacilar y a paso ligero a la piscina, estaba algo nervioso, solo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Ya había tomado varias fotos, ahora le faltaba una que mostrara la piscina y las mesas que estaban cerca, cuando estaba por tomar la última alguien se cruza por la lente.

_-Quieres que me ponga así Yama-kun?_

Era Byakuran quién se había atravesado sonriendo y haciendo una pose.

El albino solo le jugaba una broma al moreno, este solo se inquietó, pasó justo lo que no quería que pasara, pero no debía ser mal educado.

_-Más a la derecha por favor, mirando la piscina…-_le tomó la foto.

_-Pareces un buen fotógrafo…-_tras esta observación en voz alta hizo una corta pausa_ -solo quería aclararte algo…-_Yamamoto le miró expectante- _no somos pareja…_

El rostro de Yamamoto se iluminó como nunca, era la mejor aclaración que había podido recibir, estaba tan feliz que casi no cabía en sí, pero debía contenerse, solo por profesionalismo. Aun así no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-_Así que eso te alegra eh?-_ Byakuran le miró con suspicacia.

_-Amm…-_Yamamoto no quería ofender de ninguna manera al otro, así que no sabía cómo responder.

_-No intentes engañarme, que eres demasiado evidente, tú y tus intensiones, solo te quiero advertir, por tu bienestar, que no te acerques a él._

Terminó diciendo con dureza, a Yamamoto eso no le hizo ninguna gracia así que tomó una postura más seria.

-_Cómo sabes que quiero acercarme?_

_-No sabes disimular nada Yama-kun! Ayer me di cuenta claramente de lo que pretendías. No puedes acercártele._

_-Acaso me lo estás prohibiendo?_

_-Uh? Yo? No…él no querrá que te aproximes, es inútil que lo intentes, jamás va aceptarte…-_Dijo con un tono más comprensivo.

Para Yamamoto las esperanzas comenzaron a quebrarse como delicados cristales que chocaban contra el piso.

Byakuran suspiró algo conmovido – _No conseguirás nada sin mi ayuda, así que si quieres…_

Yamamoto levantó la vista y tomó de los hombros al albino- _Vas a ayudarme?-_ preguntó con alegría en su voz.

-_Mmm…yo lo llamaría un "trato"…_

_-Trato?_

Byakuran entrecerró los ojos para luego contestarle de manera sensual.

-_Invítame a salir…_

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y Tsuna todavía estaba dormido, totalmente relajado, sin intenciones de despertar pronto.<p>

Cuando su móvil suena fuertemente provocando que el castaño salte en la cama y al tratar de alcanzarlo se caiga al piso, donde con desgano contesta.

_-Aló…?-_ contestaba con voz somnolienta.

_-Tsuna discúlpame por favor!_

_-Eh? Dino-san?...no te preocupes, podemos ir a comer pizza en cualquier momento…_

_-ah?_

El castaño comienza a despertarse bien, pero aún estaba algo atontado.

_-Que no te preocupes…_

-_Aún no lo sabes?-_ le interrumpió.

Esas palabras significaron alerta para Tsuna, presentía que pasaba algo no muy bueno para él.

_-Saber qué?..._

_-No es mi culpa Tsuna, no sé cómo falló mi sistema de seguridad…-_Dino parecía muy preocupado y algo alterado_.- Salió esta mañana en los diarios…una foto…de nosotros, algo comprometedora._

Tsuna no entendía bien lo que pasaba, apenas pudo levantarse bajó rápidamente al primer piso y como le había dicho el dueño de la casa el diario llegaba todas las mañanas por si querían leerlo.

Lo tomó con miedo y al ver la portada enseguida se horrorizó al verse ahí con Dino encima de él en una posición muy sugerente, enseguida recordó el día anterior, aún no sabía cómo es que al despertar había terminado Dino sobre él así pero estaba claro que alguien los estaba espiando y había aprovechado esa oportunidad para tomarles las fotos.

_-Iré a buscarte enseguida, para que hablemos…-_ El actor se siente culpable por lo que pasó ya que todos van a pensar que es su pareja, Tsuna en realidad no sabe qué hacer, la desesperación se apodera de sí, al final resulto ser él el fotografiado infraganti.

Se había hecho pública la foto de esos dos, y ahora Tsuna estaba con ataque de histeria.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

><p><strong>O.O! Qué giro tan inesperado ha tomado la historia! Byakuran quiere salir con Yamamoto! Tsuna será conocido como la pareja de Dino! ¿Qué pensará Reborn cuando vea esa foto? ¿Qué pensará Hibari con respecto a eso? NO SE PUEDEN PERDER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOOO XD con la aparición especial de una pareja muy querida en –Spoilers: Se trata de una pareja que está en Varia XD – Quien sea la primera y la décima persona que adivine de qué pareja se trata le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo! (n.n)<strong>

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ovaciones amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza XD todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve jajaja.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a MikeXD7, Ritsu, Kyoko Suwa, Katekyo1827R27X27, Sasuko-Uchiha, Lizy, Dametsuna, Vy-chan, Shimizu Maria, Akari-Cross, Kandy238, Ethere-Envy, Bianchixgokudera25, Kuromi-xan, Kurotsuki-tania1827 y .**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Quien se ríe solo…de sus maldades se acuerda". Que tengan un lindo día, chaitooo.**

**PD: Aquí TODOS pueden dejar review, no es necesario estar registrados en la página, así que una crítica constructiva para ir mejorando siempre será bienvenida (^.^). **

**PD2: Feliz año nuevo! (por adelantado XD) hay que vivir este año que viene como si fuera el último!...¬¬ no creo que el mundo se acabe el 2012…porque estoy segura que vendrá Goku a salvarnos! (c/.c)/ jajajaja. Bye by.**


	5. Quien se rie solo

**Hola a mis fabulosos lectores, este capítulo se viene muy interesante, y además es muy especial por ser mi primera actualización de este año 2012 (*!*). Solo como un dato extra (que no tiene nada que ver con la historia) les contaré que este año entraré a primer año de la Universidad, en la carrera de Tecnología Médica, y estoy muy emocionada, pero igual tengo miedo… miedo por la "semana mechona" XD es que durante el primer mes (de U) hay un día donde a todos los nuevos los ensucian con todo tipo de desperdicios, porquerías, huevos podridos, pescado en mal estado, esas cosas (¬¬) y nos mandan a las calles a pedir plata (limosna XD) hay que juntar cierta cantidad y cuando la tienes recién dejan que te vallas, y los vigilan para que no se arranquen XD que crueles!. Lo bueno es que con esa plata hacen la fiesta de bienvenida °(*.*)°….**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Dametsuna, Nyanko1827, Lizy, Shimizu Maria y Hibari Hanabe por haber adivinado la pareja que tendrá una aparición especial en este cap. Dije que el cap lo dedicaría solo a dos personas pero…que más da! XD jajaja.**

**Yo no suelo responder reviews, pero quisiera dejar algunas palabras a quienes me dejan comentarios, por ende les dejare una nota al final de capi.**

**Lamento la demora, espero que el contenido compense la espera. Sin más que decir…**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Quien se ríe solo…de sus maldades se acuerda<strong>

_-Tengo que calmarme…-_respira agitadamente el castaño_- tengo que calmarme…-_inhala y exhala pausadamente mientras mira el techo, ya más tranquilo observa otra vez el diario que tenía en sus manos.-_Que voy a hacer ahora!, seguramente Reborn me matará…_

La desesperanza se apodera de su mente al imaginarse la reacción de su sádico jefe, pero como siempre es mejor afrontar lo que sucede sube con torpe pero veloz paso a su habitación a prepararse para ir a hablar con Dino. Apaga su móvil inmediatamente.

Se pone lo primero que encuentra para luego correr al baño y arreglarse un poco. No ponía gran cuidado con su cabello porque este como siempre era tan rebelde que ni con gel lograba bajarlo.

Ya estando listo va a la sala para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había allí cuando siente un auto llegar al frotis del lugar.

Sale sin pensarlo, estando seguro que era el rubio quien estaba afuera, y como siempre su "súper-intuición" no le falló.

Quedó perplejo ante el maravilloso auto que estaba frente a él. Era un Porche del año, color rojo, descapotable, para nada discreto pero muy glamuroso.

Dino le miraba serio sentado al volante, andaba con unos lentes de sol, una polera blanca y unos jeans.

Se saludaron y Tsuna subió rápidamente, Dino condujo en silencio, y el castaño no tenía el valor de romper ese ambiente, tenía miedo, miedo porque el rubio seguramente le haría preguntas, interrogantes que no sabría contestar, aunque era él el que debía estar enojado por lo sucedido.

Se estaciono frente a la playa, a la sombra de unas palmeras, como aún era algo temprano el calor no era muy fuerte, y una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro.

-_Tsuna yo…_ - Dino no sabía cómo comenzar, miró al mar y luego al menor. -_Lo lamento mucho, no quería verte involucrado en algo como esto…pero para intentar solucionarlo, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes…_

Tsuna se quedó helado, no le podía contar "todo", pero estaba prácticamente acorralado, si había aparecido en los diarios seguramente ya habían personas investigando sobre él y no se demorarían mucho en averiguar que Sawada Tsunayoshi era fotógrafo y trabajaba para Vongola Magazine, siguiendo celebridades…No podía decir la verdad, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de seguir mintiendo, ya que esto último pronto podría pasarle la cuenta.

_-Dino-san…yo…_

Hizo una pausa, no tenía claro que decirle.

_-Tsuna, ¿sabes quién soy?..._

_-Si…-_le contestó temeroso – _eres un actor…ayer cuando me preguntaste no quería responderte para que no te sintieras incómodo…_

Dino, que había estado tenso todo el tiempo se relajó tras escuchar eso, sin duda que Tsuna supiera que él pertenecía al mundo del espectáculo haría un poco más fáciles las cosas. Miró con detenimiento al menor, este estaba cabizbajo, parecía triste, al rubio no le gustaba que su "hermanito" estuviera triste, así que lentamente pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de este abrazándole con ternura.

_-Tranquilo, te comprendo…_

Tsuna le sonríe dulcemente. Era un momento de confianza y tranquilidad única, estaban en un lugar de la playa apartado de la gente, no se escuchaban transitar muchos autos y ya no estaba esa incomoda tensión entre ellos. Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, pero no era algo que les molestara.

Cuando de improviso sienten unos sonidos peculiares, a Tsuna se le hacía muy conocido ese ruido, miró alrededor, sin embargo no había nadie caminando cerca, si había autos estacionados a unos metros pero nada más.

De un segundo a otro salen de detrás de los autos un grupo grande de fotógrafos que se acercan rápidamente tomando cuanta foto podían, ahora Tsuna sabía claramente que sonido era…eran los Flashes…

Dino trató de cubrir el rostro de Tsuna aferrándolo más a sí, pero eso poco sirvió, ya que en la pose que estaba decía bastante sobre lo cercanos que eran, el rubio encendió el auto para salir de allí lo antes posible, pero algunos fotógrafos se pusieron en el frente y no les dejaron irse.

Ya estaban desesperados.

-_Esto no puede ser peor…- _dijo el rubio en voz alta; grave error.

De pronto sintieron más voces acercarse y vieron como personas luchaban con los fotógrafos para poder acercarse al auto, un grupo de camarógrafos y reporteros había oído el escándalo que había y también querían sacar provecho de eso.

Prácticamente les introdujeron en el rostro los micrófonos haciéndoles miles de preguntas.

Que los hayan visto juntos, en un lugar apartado, en un momento que se podría considerar "romántico" viéndolo desde afuera, no ayudaría para nada en desmentir el rumor y esa foto que había aparecido en el diario.

…

* * *

><p>Yamamoto le miró desconfiado, pero aun así decide que lo más inteligente es seguirle la corriente al albino, así que le invita a almorzar.<p>

-_Bien, no perdamos más tiempo!..._

Byakuran le toma del brazo y prácticamente se lo lleva arrastras hacia la salida.

Aún era temprano para almorzar, por lo que fueron a pasear por el centro de la ciudad.

_-Y…ustedes son muy amigos, ¿no?...-_el moreno le sonrió, no le agradaba mucho el albino pero después de un rato y luego de esa "aclaración" no parecía tan mala persona.

_-Sip, nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, es alguien difícil de tratar pero cuando lo conoces bien no es tan malo…y…ese es el punto-_ el albino rió juguetonamente.

En ese momento el moreno recordó el día anterior cuando por fin pudo acercarse al peli-plata pero este se fue sin darle oportunidad de intentar decirle algo. Definitivamente el modelo era una persona muy difícil.

_-Take-kun, vamos a comer a ese restaurant_.- dijo el albino apuntando a uno que tenía una elegante fachada.

_-Está bien._

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar elegido, un hombre de traje los llevo a su mesa, se sentaron y pidieron su orden, no se demoró mucho en llegar la comida y conversaban como buenos amigos.

_-Así que fotografiar hoteles es lo tuyo Yama-kun? No haces otras cosas?_

_-por ahora solo eso, pero una vez…-_se detuvo un momento reflexionando si debía o no contarle, el albino le miró expectante, sin duda esa pausa le hizo tener curiosidad – _una vez, tuve que hacer de paparazzi…_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

"_Yamamoto, tienes talento, pero eso no basta para sobrevivir en nuestro "mundo" ahora es cuando debes demostrar lo que sabes hacer, confío en ti, por eso es que te encomiendo esta misión"_

_-Confía en mi…pero, ¿acaso seré capaz de lograrlo?- _Decía en susurros un moreno escondido detrás de una muralla espiando el interior de una propiedad.

Miraba con recelo a las personas que merodeaban alrededor de una muy elegante mansión, cuidando la seguridad de la misma, para evitar que personas como Yamamoto Takeshi entraran.

Estaba solo, completamente solo, si algo salía mal no tendría ayuda de nadie, no había quien le cubriera la espalda porque iba en una misión que necesitaba la mayor discreción posible, a cada minuto recordaba las cosas que su jefe le había estado enseñando.

"_Observa el movimiento de las personas que vigilan el lugar, espera a que los guardias se alejen, y en ese momento te acercas"_

En cuanto vio que un hombre de traje se alejó doblando en una esquina de la mansión contó hasta cinco y se aventuró saltando la muralla, y con esa acción comenzando la misión más excitante que había tenido que enfrentar.

Corrió hacia los arbustos para refugiarse de la vista de cualquier persona que pudiese pasar por allí.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciendo a sus sentidos vibrar por la emoción, estaba muy alerta de cualquier movimiento en ese jardín que tenía que atravesar para llegar a su objetivo.

Al no sentir la presencia de nadie cerca se arriesgó a salir de su escondite y miró con cuidado por una ventana que estaba semi-abierta, se alarmó al sentir voces provenir de ella.

_-Odio esto! Coser, coser y coser! Todo el día!..._

Era una voz femenina, parecía bastante molesta, Takeshi respiró hondamente y se quedó quieto.

_-Tranquila, no subas la voz o nos pueden llamar la atención._

_-Es que ya estoy fastidiada, creen que porque trabajamos aquí pueden abusar de nosotras de esta manera, mientras que el responsable de este desastre está en su habitación arriba haciendo quien sabe que!._

El moreno tuvo un fuerte presentimiento que de quién hablaba esa mujer, que sin duda era de la servidumbre, era de su objetivo principal. Por consiguiente concluyó que "él" estaba en el segundo piso.

Se escabulló con sumo cuidado hacia una enredadera de la muralla que estaba casi llegando a una de las esquinas de la mansión, con miedo comenzó a trepar, temiendo que se rompiera con su peso.

En el camino hacia la cornisa de una de las ventanas del segundo piso resbaló un par de veces, pero no cayó.

Al llegar se paró sobre el borde que sobresalía por todo el segundo piso y comenzó a caminar muy apegado a la muralla, llegó a la primera ventana y miró con cuidado, no había nadie, era una habitación como una sala de estar.

Siguió su camino, con cuidado de no balancearse hacia atrás, en la segunda ventana no pudo mirar hacia adentro porque estaban las cortinas cerradas, continuó caminando.

-_La tercera es la vencida…-_susurró para sí mismo.

Al llegar a la tercera ventana se asomó con mucho cuidado, unas cortinas blancas semi-transparentes estaban en los bordes y se ocultó tras ellas para mirar hacia adentro sin ser visto.

La habitación estaba algo obscura, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se sonrojo fuertemente.

Vio a dos personas adentro, uno de ellos era su objetivo. La ventana estaba un poco abierta por lo que el moreno pudo escuchar lo que decían.

_-Bel-sempai…esto no es correcto…_

_-Shishishi, calla rana…_

Takeshi quedó completamente paralizado y bastante nervioso por ver al Príncipe Belphegor encima de otro joven en la cama semi-desnudos.

No sabía por qué no podía moverse, era el momento de tomar la foto que necesitaba pero estaba demasiado impresionado, no creyó que de verdad los rumores fueran ciertos, sin embargo la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos.

_-Por favor desáteme…_

-_No seas estúpido…sé que te gusta…_

Bel tenía a Fran amarrado de las muñecas al respaldar de la cama, también tenía los ojos vendados y su torso estaba desnudo, Bel tenía su camisa blanca abierta y se posicionó encima del de ojos verdes.

El rubio comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello del menor mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con sus pezones, el de cabellos verdes respiraba agitadamente y de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño gemido.

Takeshi se movió lentamente arreglando la maravillosa cámara que le regalo su jefe-maestro al momento de "graduarse" de sus enseñanzas.

Enfocó, pero no podía fotografiar desde detrás de las cortinas, así que tendría que salir de esa posición segura para arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran, pero ese era el precio a pagar si es que quería obtener lo que le habían mandado a capturar.

Bel dejó de jugar para abrir con una mano el pantalón del peli-verde y meterla dentro, acariciando con algo de brutalidad su miembro excitándolo tanto que el menor arqueo la espalda respirando más fuertemente, mientras que el rubio con la otra mano sostuvo la espalda del menor mientras que lamia sus pezones.

Esta era una imagen demasiado fuerte para el moreno, pero sabía que por cómo iban las cosas si no la sacaba ahora después sería mucho más complicado para él porque estaba seguro que se venía una escena triple X y…bueno…él ya estaba demasiado incómodo con lo que veía actualmente.

Se asomó solo un poco más, lo suficiente para obtener un buen ángulo, pasó desapercibido por el príncipe, sin embargo cuando capturó la imagen algo inesperado pasó.

_-Pero que mierda!...-_El rubio alzó la vista al sentir el sonido y la luz de flash.

El moreno se asustó al ver como el príncipe había notado su presencia y ahora llamaba a los guardias.

Takeshi siempre había tenido buena suerte en todo lo que hacía, pero esto no era cuestión de suerte, había olvidado algo crucial, quitar el flash, ahora por culpa de eso se le venían serios problemas.

Hombre entraron inmediatamente a la habitación y corrieron hacían donde estaba el moreno este se asustó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo desde el segundo piso al suelo.

Cayó sobre unos arbustos, por lo que no se lastimó demasiado, para cuando pudo levantarse estaba rodeado de muchos hombre que llevaban consigo armas.

Entre todos lo agarraron y golpearon, evitaron hacerlo en el rostro para que no hubiera evidencia visible, solo le golpearon en partes blandas del cuerpo ya que ahí no se notan mucho los moretones, sin embargo fue muy doloroso, le quitaron la cámara y la rompieron para luego echarlo del lugar.

No lo habían entregado a la policía ya que no querían hacer escándalos durante la estancia del príncipe en Japón, el rubio estaba de visita en el país, y todos querían conseguir la "exclusiva" de la vida privada de ese personaje. Se especulaba en los medios que estaba comprometido con una bella mujer perteneciente a la alta alcurnia, otros decían que tenía una aventura con un joven francés, y por lo que vio el japonés lo segundo era lo correcto.

Muy dolorido se alejó lo más rápido posible del lugar, tomo el primer taxi que vio y fue directo a la oficina de su jefe.

Al llegar evitó hablar con cualquier persona y subió directo al último piso del edificio, entró sin avisar y como siempre su jefe estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

_-Reborn-san…_

El de patillas rizadas levantó la vista, sorprendiéndose por el mal aspecto que traía el que fue su estudiante.

_-¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Lo he conseguido…_

Sacó del bolsillo oculto en su chaqueta un pequeño rollo, se lo entregó al de traje obscuro, este miró el objeto y luego al moreno dedicándole una sonrisa de aprobación.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_-Jajaja…así que fuiste tú?_

_-Sí, bueno…no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice._

_-Ese fue el escándalo del año en todo el mundo, pero con un resultado así en tu carrera ¿porque no continuaste haciendo eso? Digo, de paparazzi…_

_-Aprendí que eso no era lo mío, esa "victoria" me dio cierto status, hablé con mi jefe y entendió que ya no quería hacer esas cosas. Como recompensa me dejó a cargo de otras secciones de la revista. Por cierto, ¿a qué te dedicas?..._

_-Yo…_

En ese momento se acercó el mesero para retirar los platos y servirles el postre.

A pedido del albino le trajeron una gran variedad de postres, este comenzó a degustar sus dulces sin terminar de responder al moreno.

En el rostro de Byakuran se veía el gran deleite al saborear cada bocado, no habló hasta que ya terminó con todo.

Cuando cree estar satisfecho Yamamoto paga y se retiran del lugar.

Deciden pasear un poco por los alrededores. Caminan por unas cuadras y mientras pasan por una plaza al albino le llama la atención un lugar.

-_Ahora vamos allá_ – en sus ojos lila apareció un brillo especial.

_-pero ese es un…_

_-recuerda que ahora debes complacerme…-_le dijo en un tono más profundo.

…

* * *

><p><em>-¿HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ESTAN JUNTOS?<em>

_-LO PRESENTARÁS COMO TU PAREJA OFICIAL?_

_-SE QUEDARA MÁS TIEMPO EN JAPON? O VIAJARAN JUNTOS DE VUELTA A ITALIA?_

_-CUANTAS VECES AL DIA LO HACEN?_

Todos los presentes miraron al que preguntó eso como diciendo "te pasaste", este se sintió algo avergonzado, luego prosiguieron con las preguntas, el rubio y el castaño no respondían ninguna de esas interrogantes, no sabían cómo salir de allí, estaban acorralados.

De pronto comenzó un alboroto, se escuchaba pelar a personas desde detrás de los reporteros.

Apareció de improviso Hibari mordiendo hasta la muerte a todos los que estaban cerca, mucho huyeron sin pensarlo dos veces, otros opusieron resistencia y decidieron hacerle frente, al final los que se quedaron estaban en el suelo inconscientes y molidos a golpes.

_-Kyoya!-_ el actor se alegraba que hubiera llegado su guardaespaldas a salvarlos.

_-Les dije que se retiraran porque producían disturbios en la vía pública, no obedecieron, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto._

Dino le dedicó una sonrisa como diciendo "nunca cambiarás", miró a Tsuna quien también le miró a los ojos.

_-Tsuna, esto va a complicar mucho más las cosas, será aún más difícil desmentir lo dicho por los diarios, además este acoso será de todos los días por algunas semanas, sin embargo no debes confiarte…no todos los que se acerquen serán reporteros…-_el rubio puso un semblante más serio, el castaño sintió el peso de lo serio que era el asunto.-_hay personas a las que no les agrado, y tal vez quieran hacerle daño a mi "novio" _–Tsuna se sonrojo por la palabra usada-_así que he tomado una decisión..._

Tsuna le miró algo preocupado, el rubio estaba muy serio, y además Hibari le miraba con algo de recelo.

-_Kyoya será tu guardaespaldas hasta nuevo aviso._

_-QUEEEEEEEEEE!_

...

* * *

><p><em>-Vamos, con confianza…dale una chupada…si no le pasas la lengua pronto me ensuciare la mano y quedare todo pegajoso.<em>

_-Está bien pero deja de moverte tanto.-_ le dijo el moreno.

Empezó lamiendo el líquido blanco que resbalaba para evitar que callera y salpicara todo.

_-Se nota que te gusta el sabor Yama-kun…_

El moreno le sonrió.

_-Ahora yo quiero probar el tuyo….-_dijo el albino inclinándose un poco. Paso su lengua saboreando y disfrutando de esa agradable sensación en la boca.

_-No te corras…aun me falta un poco más…-_tras unos segundos- _listo, ya acabe.._

_-si…ya te acabaste mi helado…-_le miro muy sorprendido el moreno, no sabía cómo le hacía el albino para comer tantas cosas dulces.

_-Tranquilo, pediré que nos traigan un poco más…_

Habían entrado a una heladería, y Byakuran inmediatamente había pedido el helado más grande que servían allí, pero en poco tiempo se lo había acabado.

_-No es necesario, ya estoy satisfecho._

_-En ese caso creo que ya es hora de irnos._

Yamamoto pagó los helados y salieron, Byakuran iba con una gran sonrisa, era el efecto del azúcar en su cuerpo.

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron de vuelta al hotel, en el camino conversaban.

_-Hoy me la pasé muy bien Yama-kun, pero no creas que soy un chico fácil…_

_Ambos se miraron y rieron._

_-ahora me ayudaras?- dijo con ilusión el moreno._

_-calma, primero debemos establecer nuestro trato…_

_-acaso la salida de hoy no era parte…?_

_-yo nunca dije eso- _El albino soltó una risita de burla ante la extraña mueca que puso Yamamoto, que vacilaba entre sonrisa y decepción_._

_-entonces…_

_-te ayudare para que tengas una cita con él – _Yamamoto sonrió sinceramente_- el resto depende de ti… y a cambio…quiero que me presentes a ese pelirrojo que estaba contigo anoche._

_-eh?_

_-debes conseguirme una cita con él…_

_-pero como voy a…_

En ese momento llegaron al hotel, Byakuran bajo de inmediato del taxi y desde la puerta le dijo…

_-Debes apresurarte. Nos vamos en unos días más…_

Cerró la puerta y entro al hotel.

Yamamoto se quedó pensando un momento, levantó la vista dirigiendo su mirada a la recepción y vio como Hayato recibía a Byakuran, solo la imagen del peli-plata lo hizo decidirse.

Le dio una nueva dirección al taxista y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong>XD Hibari será guardaespaldas de Tsuna, quien lo hubiera imaginado…yo por supuesto jajaja, en serio lamento la demora, es que he estado tan distraída con el asunto de juntar los documentos que necesito para la matrícula y las becas para la U, además nos volvimos a cambiar de casa, el trabajo de mi papá es muy inestable por lo que constantemente nos cambiamos de casa, en este momento se podría decir que estamos en estado de "hacinamiento", hay 6 personas en la casa y solo hay 2 habitaciones (además de la sala, cocinas, ustedes saben…), es algo momentáneo, no durará más de 15 días, pero es incómodo para escribir yaoi, ustedes me entienden.<strong>

**Volviendo a lo nuestro, es extraño que algunas de las personas que participaron tratando de adivinar quién era la pareja de Varia que haría una aparición especial en este cap, creyeron que lo harían como paparazzis, que conste que yo NUNCA dije eso XD jajaja, pero el elemento sorpresa es lo que mantiene vivo el fic jajaja.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas XD, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques, todo sirve…**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Dametsuna, Kyoko Suwa, Nyanko1827, Katekyo1827R27X27, Akira-Cross, Lizy, Shimizu Maria, Vy-chan, Tsunako-chan, , Kuromi-xan, Yunmoon, KiyamaNikki16 y Hibari Hanabi por sus hermosos reviews, me inspiran a continuar, espero sus opiniones con ansias, y las de mis demás lectores también! **

**Mañana Domingo 15 en la noche son los resultados de la selección universitaria, deséenme suerte! Aunque no la necesito…XD que humilde jajaja, en serio…deséenme suerte! (TAT) muero de nervios.**

**PD: Recuerden que en mis fic's TODOS pueden dejar reviews no es necesario estar registrado en la página.**

**Gracias por leer! Que tengan un lindo día! (^.^) chaitooooo.**

_**Respuestas**_

**Dametsuna: **ojala te haya gustado el capítulo que va para ti! XD yo también digo cosas como "si acerté que bueno si no…tambien" XD. Feliz año nuevo para ti también (aunque este muchos días atrasado XD la intención es lo que cuenta).

**Kyoko Suwa:** XanxusSqualo también son mi segundo amor XD, lamento haberte dejado tantos días esperando la conti, tratare de no demorar tanto la próxima, tenme compasión porque escribo sobre la marcha, nada de los capis son planeados con anticipación, solo la estructura general como "ya, en este cap Yamamoto le cuenta su aventura como paparazzi, y Dino pone a Hibari como guardaespaldas de Tsuna" XD eso es todo lo que planeo antes jajaja.

**Nyanko1827**: Yo nunca dije que los varia serian paparazis XD jajaja, pero se te agradece participar en mis súper concursos XD jajaja, SIIII Byakuran ha encontrado a su siguiente victima para sus acosos! Y cómo disfrutaré escribir esas escenas! XD…Recuerda que espero tu opinión de este capi!

**Katekyo1827R27X27**: Que bueno que te encantó! Pero no entiendo porque dices "Pobre tsu_chan" si todo sucede por algo XD ahora esa mala suerte se ha transformado en…¿buena suerte?, es buena para nosotras que queremos leer de esta pareja XD, cuídate y sigue leyendo!

**Akira-Cross**: Entiendo lo que es estar sin compu! Es horrible! TAT, tú tienes problemas con acentos y cuando yo tengo que usar otro compu que no es el mío, tengo problemas con los espacios (¬.¬), porque uso el note de la casa, y tiene el botón malo. Ojala te haya gustado el capi!.

**Lizy**: wow…7 teorías? Me encantaría que me dijeras cuales eran! Tengo mucha curiosidad! XD me encanta sorprender al hacer cosas inesperadas. No pude actualizar a la velocidad de la luz pero lo logre antes de que terminara el primer mes del año XD …PD: préstame tus binoculares de largo alcance para ir a echar un ojo a "shonen-ailandia" XD.

**Shimizu Maria**: TAT se lo que es estar sin internet todo el día, así que descuida. En este cap no dije nada del sueño de Tsu-kun, pero ten por seguro que algo saldrá el próximo capi. No tengo mucho por decirte, sino podría caer en Spoilers XD además ya hablamos algo por MP, espero tu opinión con ansias!.

**Vy-chan**: XD ojala que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, Dino siempre termina con moretones, por lo juguetón que es seguro se la pasa provocando la paciencia de Hibari-san XD. Ahora sabes lo que Byakuran planea al salir con Yamamoto XD. espero tu opinión!

**Tsunako-chan**: Que bueno que te enganche! XD eso era lo que pretendía…O/O ammm bueno…no pienses mal, no digo que quería engancharte a ti solamente XD no soy acosadora, bueno no mucho jajaja no es necesario que mandes a Hibari a vigilarme, pero si pudieras mandarme a Fong (o/o')….XD jajaja, claro que tu comentario me animó a continuar, y esperare el siguiente con ansias, cuídate!.

: Cada vez que leo lo del "hermano hentai" me rio y muchas imágenes bastante pervertidas se me vienen a la mente XD, yo también pienso que Tsu-kun puede ir cavando su propia tumba XD jajaja, es que solo a él se le ocurre dormirse en el sillón de cuero jajaja. Cuídate! Y tratare de no demorar mucho en el procimo capi. Espero tu critica constructiva!

**Kuromi-xan**: Kuromi! Se que fue extraño que Byakuran quisiera salir con Yamamoto pero ya esta la razón de ello. Tambien me encanta Shou-chan! Pero no estoy enamorada de él, solo me encanta como uke de Byakuran XD, quedé (O.O') sorprendida porque no participaste en el pequeño concurso de adivinar la pareja, al final no apostaste por ninguno, (u.u) pero para la otra será, cuídate mucho! Y gracias por lo de "esto está cada vez mejor" Besos!. PD: espero tus ovaciones XD jajaja.

**Yunmoon**: Me derretí entera cuando dijiste "Yukino-chan, que lindo y genial escribes", he leído muchas de tus historias y siempre he admirado lo bien que escribes y que vengas y me halagues de esa manera me hace sentir muy especial, me voy a poner a llorar (TAT), bueno no… (._.) ….XD, no llorare pero igual estoy feliz (^-^). Cuídate, chaooo. Y espero tu monumento a mi grandeza XD.

**KiyamaNikki16**: me encantó que te haya encantado XD jajaja, yo también me quedaba leyendo fic's cuando tenía que estar estudiando, pero es que es tan irresistible! XD, tu instinto estaba algo distraído XD al creer que era Xanxus y Squalo XD jajaja, pero descuida, he estado considerando ponerlos en el fic, cuando encuentre que se supone que van a hacer dentro de la historia jajaja. Cuídate y tratare de no demorar mucho con la conti. esperaré con ansias tu opinión!.

**Hibari Hanabi**: Estoy haciendo que te guste el Yama-goku? XD que fantástico! A mi me encanta esa pareja, en el anime se odian, bueno Gokudera odia a yamamoto XD pero son tan diferentes que es casi imposible verlos separados, es como algo raro XD jajaja pero igual me encanta. Te apoyo con lo de "Bell y fran! Imposible no amarlos! " XD. Cuídate! Y espero tu review con ansias!. Chaitooooo.


	6. No todo lo que brilla es oro

**Hola! A mis fantásticos lectores y lectoras! Se viene la sexta parte XD sé que la historia no ha avanzado mucho con el asunto del 1827 XD es que no sabía cómo juntarlos jajaja pero en el capítulo anterior prácticamente los obligue a que no pudieran despegarse (con la decisión de Dino) y ahora sí que sí que voy a tratar de que avancen más (*.*), este ha sido aún más complicado de hacer que los otros cap, ya que hay bastantes detalles que tuve que hacer calzar y en medio de mi creatividad me di cuenta que un personaje no me quedaba bien, y tuve que tomar una decisión drástica! (Ò.Ó)…XD no se preocupen, no lo notarán…sin más que decir…**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! XD…**

* * *

><p><strong>No todo lo que brilla es oro<strong>

Tsuna le miró algo preocupado, el rubio estaba muy serio, y además Hibari le miraba con algo de recelo.

-_Kyoya será tu guardaespaldas hasta nuevo aviso._

_-QUEEEEEEEEEE!_

_-Tienes algún problema conmigo herbívoro?- _le miró amenazadoramente de brazos cruzados, Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

_-NO, CLARO QUE NO! –_dijo moviendo sus manos con desesperación, para luego mirar al rubio_- Pero que hay de ti Dino-san! Si Hibari-san me cuida entonces tu estarás solo!_

Dino le sonrió tranquilo y conmovido por la preocupación del castaño.

_-él no es mi único guardaespaldas, ya avisé a Romario, mi jefe de seguridad y vendrá de inmediato, así que estaré bien, pero tú no debes despegarte de Kyoya…_

Eso último no le gustó para nada al castaño, el de ojos azules ya una vez quiso golpearlo o como él mismo le dice "Morderlo hasta la muerte" y si debía estar mucho tiempo con él seguro que se vuelve a presentar una ocasión así.

Tsuna trató de tomarlo con calma, pero ese chico lo intimidaba demasiado, y en ese momento recuerda parte del sueño que tuvo con ese joven, justo tuvo que ser la escena de cuando le besa.

Un sonrojo suave pero visible tiñe sus mejillas y mira inmediatamente el suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero esas imágenes del sueño no se quitaban de sus pensamientos.

-_Te sucede algo Tsuna?-_ le preguntó el actor al ver la reacción del menor, este se puso aún más nervioso, ¿Qué responder?, solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde trabajaba su pelirrojo amigo pensaba en cómo debía pedirle el gran favor, tanto era que le daba vueltas la cabeza pensando en la manera más correcta de pedírselo que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron.<p>

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, el moreno dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar a un local donde revelaban fotos.

Ya adentro de inmediato notó que no había nadie atendiendo, se preguntó si había ido al lugar correcto, efectivamente esa era la dirección, no podía estar equivocado, así que simplemente se quedó esperando a que alguien apareciera, cuando de pronto escucha unos ruidos, unas voces provenientes de un cuarto que estaba al fondo del local.

-_Por detrás…mételo por detrás…_

El moreno reconoció la voz de su amigo.

_-Aquí voy_…-dijo una voz más grave que no conocía, lo siguiente que escucho fue un gemido de dolor -_Shoushi, estas bien?._

Esto era demasiado sospechoso, claramente había ido al lugar correcto, pero no parecía el mejor momento, y el moreno no quería "interrumpir" lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo su amigo.

"_Tal vez deba volver más tarde…" _pensó a punto de irse.

_-Sí, continúa por favor…_

Luego de esas palabras sale el pelirrojo de la habitación, llevaba puesta su ropa así que todo estaba bien.

-_Hola Yamamoto-kun!- _se sorprendió al verlo y su rostro se llenó de alegría.

_-Shoushi hola…escuche unos ruidos y pensé que estabas ocupado…_

-_Estamos arreglando una máquina que no ha estado funcionando bien…siempre que la toco me da una pequeña descarga eléctrica, me acaba de volver a ocurrir…-_dijo rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado.- _Pensé que estarías ocupado estos días, por tu trabajo…_

_-Sí, en realidad aún me falta hacer algunas cosas…vine porque…quisiera pedirte un gran favor…_

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, el moreno no era de los que pedían favores, hasta ahora a pesar de tantos años de amistad, no recordaba alguna ocasión en la que le haya pedido algo, sin embargo sea lo que sea que quería debía ser de mucha importancia, así que no se negaría.

-_Claro, dime que necesitas…_

_-Quisiera…si no te opones…-_esto estaba más difícil de lo que se imaginó, pero estaba decidido, si quería siquiera tener una oportunidad con el peli-plata esto era algo indispensable_ -quisiera que salieras con un conocido, como una cita…_

Yamamoto estaba muy tenso, es cierto que eran amigos, pero desde hace mucho no se veían y de un día para otro llegar y arreglarle una cita no era algo que digamos "ortodoxo".

Al pelirrojo se le comenzaron a debilitar las piernas y regresó un ligero dolor de estómago que seguramente empeoraría con los segundos.

-_Esto…yo…-_ Le tomó por sorpresa la petición, no sabía que decirle, lo que si tenía por seguro es que no podía decirle que no a Yamamoto, había algo en ese chico que le hacía querer ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

_-Si no quieres lo entenderé, pero significaría mucho para mi si me hicieras ese favor…_

Shoushi vaciló un poco antes de responder.

_-Está bien…_

Yamamoto le miró sorprendido, aunque esa respuesta era la que quería, no había pensado que su amigo accedería con facilidad.

-_Hablas en serio?_

_-Es importante para ti ¿no?._

_-Si…-_dijo algo quedo para buscar un papel en su bolsillo – _tu dime dónde te sentirías más cómodo, para arreglar la cita allí, y si pudiera ser lo antes posible mejor…_

_-Es tan urgente?_ –Yamamoto no sabía cómo responderle eso, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su incomodidad- _en cualquier caso_…-tomó el papel de Yamamoto y escribió una dirección allí- _este sería un buen lugar, tengo tiempo en un par de horas, así que puede ser después de las cuatro._

-_Entonces a las cinco, realmente te lo agradezco, prometo explicártelo todo después.- _terminó de decir para despedirse y marcharse rápidamente.

Ya estando en la calle llama al hotel Millefiore para dejarle el mensaje al albino.

Nervioso pero dispuesto se dirige a los hoteles restantes que le quedaban por visitar, estaba decidido a terminar su trabajo ese mismo día.

* * *

><p>Alguien golpeó la puerta con delicadeza.<p>

_-Pase…_

Una mujer del servició entro a la habitación con parsimonia, llevando en sus manos una nota que le entregó a un joven alvino que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón en el balcón de su habitación.

-_Gracias, puedes retirarte._

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó, en la puerta casi chocó con un peli-plata que llegaba al lugar.

Byakuran al leer la nota rió por lo bajo, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de la habitación que ya tenía en una mesita junto a él y marcó un número.

_-Eres muy rápido Yama-kun! Bien, te devolveré el favor, esta noche…_-advirtió la presencia del modelo- _te llamo luego…-_y colgó, dejando al otro lado de la línea a un muy sorprendido moreno, no recordaba haberle dado su número, ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Quién sabe.

Byakuran tomó una postura natural, relajado mirando el paisaje mientras acariciaba a una gatita a su lado quien dormía apaciblemente. Aparece el peli-plata y los queda mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-_Que haces con ese animal?-_dice de forma molesta Gokudera

_-haya-chan, como puedes decirle así a tu gatita?…_

_-Hablaba con Uri…-_Gokudera más serio, mientras que el otro infla las mejillas de forma infantil ofendido por las palabras de su amigo _- Je…- _Al fin Hayato sonríe de lado, siempre le habían divertido sus infantiles reacciones, por lo mismo trataba de fastidiarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad.- _Con quien hablabas?..._

_-No es nada importante…-_El peli-plata le miró con clara desconfianza, sabía bien cuando su amigo le ocultaba algo_- me voy a duchar…-_el albino se levanta y pasa junto a Hayato para susurrarle al oído _– quieres venir conmigo?_

El modelo lo empuja lejos de si para luego caminar unos pasos hacia el balcón y afirmarse en el barandal.

_-La oferta sigue en pie por si cambias de parecer!_ – le grita desde la puerta del baño.

El italiano suspira mirando ese bello paisaje, en un rápido movimiento saca la cajetilla de cigarrillos que traía en el bolsillo, lo tiene en su mano y lo observa detenidamente.

Luego de unos segundos de quietud inmensa saca uno, se lo pone entre los labios y lo prende. Con placer único inhala relajándose, lo exhala con lentitud, disfrutando solo la primera bocanada de humo para luego dejar el cigarro entre sus dedos y perderse entre sus pensamientos.

Sombríos recuerdos se abalanzan contra sus ojos que se pierden en una ilusión, una escena de hace casi un año se le viene clara y precisa.

"_Estaban en una habitación obscura; ya faltaba poco para que llegara el ocaso a su fin, sería la última vez que se verían… _

_- Yo te quise de verdad…pero no puedo perdonarte...-dijo el peli-plata que estaba al borde del llanto._

_-El verdadero amor perdona._

_-Pero el verdadero amor no lastima, imbécil!"_

Su mirada sombría evidenciaba la tristeza que sentía por aquellos tantos recuerdos que cada cierto tiempo regresaban a su mente para atormentarlo por cosas que él mismo dejó pasar.

Deja caer su cigarro al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, una calidez se apoderó de su cuerpo relegando la frialdad de sus pensamientos.

_-Haya-chan, deja de pensar en esas cosas…_

_-No sé de qué hablas.- _Le respondió secamente sin poder evitar sentir la humedad del cabello del albino.

_-He estado pensando…_

_-No! enserio? Tú piensas?- _le interrumpió al albino para retomar su actitud típica de sarcasmo que solía tener solo con su amigo.

Byakuran le soltó y el peli-plata se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

-_Porque no salimos esta noche?-_ le sonrió con cariño al modelo.

_-No tengo ganas…_

-Voy a salir ahora, espérame listo a las ocho haya-chan.

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó con agilidad del lugar dejando algo sorprendido al de ojos verdes que nunca se imaginó lo rápido que podía ser el albino para escapar.

* * *

><p>Sentía la fresca brisa alborotar su cabellos castaños mientras que el rubio conducía su impecable auto.<p>

Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino y el castaño cada vez estaba más nervioso, ¿cómo debería explicarle la situación a su compañero de trabajo? Yamamoto era un tipo muy amable, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de tal enredo en el que estaba metido Tsuna?

Ya quedaban tan solo cuatro cuadras para llegar a la pensión donde se quedaba con el moreno, se detienen ante una luz roja y la mirada avellana del menor se fija en el retrovisor apreciando la figura del guardaespaldas indirectamente.

Muy serio de brazos cruzados, sentado en el asiento trasero parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de un segundo para otro mira fijamente al castaño, este siente corriente pasar por su espalda tensando cada célula de su cuerpo y mira rápidamente hacia adelante muy rígido.

El auto se vuelve a poner en marcha.

_-Tsuna, cuando lleguemos debes ser lo más rápido posible._

_-Si Dino-san._

El menor hacía una lista mental de las cosas para no olvidarse de nada, había acordado ir a un "refugio" que preparó el actor para que Tsuna estuviera seguro, muy apartado de las personas que seguramente comenzarían a acosarlo, así que ahora debían ir por las cosas del fotógrafo encubierto a la pensión.

Cuando llegaron a la última calle doblaron en la esquina y pudieron ver a lo lejos a una multitud de personas que estaban afuera de su "hogar temporal".

Los tres hombres que estaban en el auto se quedaron atónitos –cada uno a su manera- mirando la cantidad de personas que había allí con cámaras, micrófonos, y la cantidad de autos estacionados cerca.

-_AHÍ ESTAN!-_ gritó una de esas personas que tenía un micrófono en la mano, dando la alarma para que todos miraran en la dirección que apuntaba.

Todos los presentes giraron el rostro cruzando sus miradas con las del actor y su "pareja", para luego comenzar una carrera hacia sus vehículos para perseguirles.

_-Hiiiiiiiiii! Dino-san arranca! Arranca!_

* * *

><p><em>-Tsk…<em>

Refunfuñaba con fastidio el peli-plata mientras paseaba por los jardines del hotel, mirando el piso pensaba y pensaba en las ofertas de trabajo que debía aceptar o rechazar cuando regrese de sus vacaciones, cuando de pronto se detiene al ver un objeto brillante en el piso, se agacha y recoge una moneda plateada.

La mira detenidamente mientras siente que alguien le jala suavemente del pantalón.

_-Disculpe señor, esa moneda es mía, ¿me la puede devolver?_

_Los orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en un pequeño que no pasaba de los cinco años, con ojos verdes como los suyos, pero con un traje de vaca y cabello muy enredado._

_-amm…claro…_

_Y le pasó la moneda, el pequeño no le agradeció, solo se alejó para luego sacarle la lengua y hacerle una mueca de burla._

_-Giajajaja que estúpido! Nadie es más listo que Lambo-san!_

Gokudera se demoró un par de segundos para entender lo que había pasado,_ "Ese enano me engañó" _pensó con rabia.

_-Espera a que te atrape vaca idiota!_

* * *

><p>Miraba con insistencia su reloj de muñeca para comprobar que aún le quedaba tiempo de revelar unas fotos más.<p>

Sin poder utilizar aquella máquina que le agilizaba el trabajo, todo el proceso de revelado debía ser a mano y por lo tanto consumía mucho más tiempo.

Se dejó llevar en su concentración porque todo fuera perfecto, así pasaron los minutos rápidamente, cuando recuerda que debe salir mira su reloj nuevamente y se desespera al ver la hora.

Marcaba las cuatro y treinta, era bastante tarde considerando que aun debía ir a su departamento y arreglarse.

_-Spanner, cierra temprano si quieres, me tengo que ir! – _rápidamente toma su chaqueta, guarda unos papeles y busca frenéticamente las llaves de su departamento que se supone estaban en su bolsillo.

Desde la habitación del fondo aparece un joven rubio de casi la misma edad del pelirrojo, traía un overol verde y un dulce en la boca.

Solo lo ve marcharse, no le dice nada, cuando el pelirrojo sale el rubio camina tranquilamente a la entrada del local y cierra desde adentro para luego irse a la habitación del fondo y dedicarse a revisar aquella máquina que tantos dolores de cabeza les había provocado.

* * *

><p>Dino tras escuchar los gritos de su hermanito saca inmediatamente su auto de allí, acelerando lo más que podía, se demoró varias cuadras en perder a los reporteros, ellos eran personas con experiencia en ese tipo de persecuciones, sin embargo sus automóviles no estaban al nivel del auto del actor.<p>

Cuando ya estaban temporalmente seguros se dirigió a un lugar cercano al centro de la ciudad donde dejo al castaño y a su nuevo guardaespaldas.

_-Será mejor que busque dónde dejar este auto, si seguimos con él no será difícil que nos encuentren._

_-Dino-san, que debemos hacer?...-_Preguntaba muy afligido el menor, y no era para menos, estaba muy asustado, jamás se imaginó en una situación así, siempre fue un chico tímido y algo retraído, esta nueva experiencia le estaba afectando los nervios.

El rubio sintió pena por el castaño, se podía apreciar en su rostro lo abatido que se sentía y eso hacía sentir muy culpable al mayor. Así que con firmeza le habló a al de ojos azules.

-_Kyoya, cuida a Tsuna y llévalo al lugar que acordamos por favor._

_-Hmp._

Hibari gira su rostro con molestia, detestaba que el caballo salvaje le diera órdenes.

-_Tsuna, has lo que él te diga, y todo estará bien._

Tras esta breve conversación se marcha a gran velocidad dejándolos solos.

_-Hibari-san a dónde…?_

El aludido se gira sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta casi hecha y comienza a caminar tranquilamente, el castaño no se atreve a decirle nada y lo sigue desde atrás.

Entraron a una calle donde había un sinfín de locales diferentes, Tsuna miraba curioso las cosas que se veían a través de los ventanales mientras seguía al de ojos azul metálico.

Se fijó en un hombre que sentado en la calle vendía varios artículos que estaban sobre unas telas, más que los objetos fue el mismo hombre el que llamó su atención, el color de su cabello era de un rojo intenso, al igual que sus ojos, claramente se notaba que pasaba los 24 años, con tan solo verlo se podría decir que era alguien de dudosa procedencia, igual que los objetos que vendía.

Sawada se detuvo un momento a mirar las cosas que tenía a la venta ese misterioso hombre, junto a este había una mochila que tenía escrito "Zakuro", probablemente sería su nombre.

Cuando va a preguntar el precio de un llavero siente como un brazo rodea su cintura y lo hala hacia su izquierda, torpemente avanza, al alzar la vista ve al de cabellos negros que es quien le tiene sujeto en un fuerte agarre.

_-No hay que perder tiempo. _– dijo secamente sin soltar al menor, quien se ruborizó por la forma en que era llevado. Al llegar a la esquina le suelta.

El hermoso día soleado con el paso de las horas había comenzado a nublarse, y ahora Tsuna se frotaba los brazos por el viento frío que había comenzado a refrescar la ciudad.

En la siguiente cuadra ya comenzaba un área residencial de pequeños edificios departamentales intercalada con locales, caminaban uno al lado del otro en completo silencio.

De improviso, el de ojos azul metálico se quita la chaqueta negra que llevaba sobre los hombros para ponerla en los del menor aplacando el frío.

En un rápido movimiento acorrala al castaño contra la pared, sujetando los bordes de la chaqueta que le puso al castaño evitando que tuviera salida.

_-Hibari…san_

Sentía su aliento tan cerca, su guardaespaldas prácticamente estaba sobre él, y no podía evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules, tan atrayentes y tan misteriosos.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero por alguna extraña razón que no conocía no podía evadir el deseo de que ese momento no acabara.

_-Abrázame.- _le ordenó en voz baja el mayor.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>XD no tengo comentarios jajaja, perdón por la tardanza! Solo para que quede constancia les contaré que el tiempo que se supone viviría con bastante gente en un espacio reducido se ha alargado y la verdad no sé cuánto dure, solo sé que es DEMASIADO incómodo escribir yaoi o cualquier cosa con todos cerca (-.-'), ojala que me puedan entender, sus review me alegran mucho! Y son la razón por la cual no me desánimo y busco los momentos precisos de paz que tengo para escribir (aunque me gane algún regaño de mis padres XD) porque generalmente esos momentos son o muy temprano en la mañana o muy tarde en la noche (cuando los demás duermen XD).<strong>

**Acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques, todo sirve XD.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a D-JK23, Kuromi-xan, Shimizu Maria,Lizi, KiyamaNikki16, Katekyo1827R27X27, Vy-chan, Dametsuna, Kurotsuki-tania1827, Hibari Hanabi y Nyanko1827.**

**Gracias por leer ojala que les haya gustado! Que tengan un lindo día, chaitoooo.**


	7. Mejor pedir Perdón que pedir Permiso

**Holaaa a mis queridísimos lectores! Antes que nada quisiera dejarles algo bien claro (ò.ó), JAMAS de los JAMASES se disculpen por un review largo XD esos son mis favoritos! Así que si pueden me dejan un mensaje súper largo, aunque me hablen de cosas que nada que ver con el fic XD como de sus mascotas, etc, etc, etc.**

**Me he dado cuenta, por varios comentarios, que mis escenas de doble sentido y esas pequeñas trampas que pongo ya no son tan eficaces como antes, ya que a estas alturas hay varias personitas que han desarrollado cierta inmunidad ante ellas XD jajaja y de una vez averiguan más o menos como sigue el asunto, por ende (u.u) me veo obligada a suprimir esas escenas de ahora en adelante (ò.ó)…XD naaa, no puedo hacerlo! Son parte de mi! Jajaja, pero no se confíen, puede que no se trate de una trampa.**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! (*.*)…**

**Mejor pedir Perdón que pedir Permiso**

El castaño acorralado obedece el mandato y pasa muy lentamente sus delgados brazos por alrededor de la cintura de su guardaespaldas, mientras que este también le abraza protectoramente.

Tsuna, ahora recostado en el pecho del mayor, escucha los latidos de su corazón y no puede evitar comenzar a sentir un calor subir a sus mejillas y teñirlas de un tono carmesí.

-"Qué es esta extraña sensación…"- pensó algo confundido.

No podía ni quería decir nada, sentía una gran tranquilidad junto al de cabellos negros, esa protección que le daba le hacía sentir tan bien, tan pleno.

Estuvieron así unos pocos minutos, pero luego Kyoya le suelta y mira discretamente a los lados, tras verificar que no había nadie sospechoso toma de la mano al menor y camina rápidamente volviendo a tomar la ruta que previamente seguían.

Tsuna no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, estaba más preocupado de ese extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a fluir dentro de sí.

-"¿Será que…Hibari-san…me gusta?"

* * *

><p>Tomó el primer taxi que vio en el frontis del lujoso hotel. Ya abordo miraba en la ventana su propio reflejo sonriéndose como quien ve sus planes resultar a la perfección.<p>

Byakuran era una persona muy peculiar, a veces muy difícil de comprender, pero he ahí su encanto y eso lo sabía muy bien, esta era la ocasión perfecta para sacar provecho de eso.

Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de la ansiada cita, así que decidió hacer una parada antes de ir al lugar acordado.

Se bajó frente a una pequeña florería, muy sonriente el albino ingresa al lugar.

Apenas se acerca siente de golpe esos delicados aromas tan fascinantes para él y tan simples para otros.

-_Buenos tardes, en que puedo servirle?_

Le dijo amablemente el joven que estaba tras el mostrador. Byakuran le inspecciono con la mirada sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa misteriosa que era tan característica suya.

Ese hombre tenía cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y piel pálida, usaba una pechera verde en la cual tenía una identificación.

_-Leo-kun cierto?- _el otro afirmó con la cabeza.

-_Busca algo en particular?_

_-Si…-_ dijo mirando la variedad de flores que había en el lugar.

-_Hoy tenemos una oferta de Rosas._

_-Voy a una primera cita, tu que me sugieres…_

El joven pensó un momento y luego camino con cierta suavidad hacia un mesón donde tomó un ramo de flores.

-_Lilas tal vez…acabo de armar este ramo_- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

"_Lástima que ya tengo a otro en la mira_" se dijo mentalmente después de ver la forma delicada y tierna de comportarse del encargado.

_-Quiero un ramo de estas flores.- _dijo apuntando unas bellas flores blancas.

* * *

><p><em>-Dónde estás Vaca estúpida!<em>

Gritaba dentro del hotel sin inmutarse por la molestia de quienes pasaban por allí, ya estaba más que cabreado al no poder atrapar a ese pequeño niño, le iba a enseñar con quien se había metido, porque nadie se atreve a burlarse de Gokudera Hayato, nadie que viva para contarlo.

Casi le había perdido el rastro, pero por suerte alcanzó a verle la cola por un pasillo y continuó con su persecución.

A velocidad supersónica se abrió paso entre la gente y llegó al sector donde pudo -por fracción de segundos- ver la pequeña cola.

Cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina a punto de atraparlo choca sin querer con alguien.

_-Auch! Fíjate por dónde vas!-_ le dijo una chica de cabello y ojos celestes.

Por alguna extraña razón con solo verla sintió cierta molestia, definitivamente ella no le agradaba.

_-Tsk, tú fíjate!_

Y continuó su camino. Tras correr unos metros se dio cuenta que por toparse con esa chica había perdido tiempo valioso y que ahora seguramente ya no podría alcanzarle, porque al fin y al cabo era un niño y lo mejor que saben hacer es esconderse a la perfección.

_-Ah! No hay caso!-_ bufó en voz alta muy enojado.

Con un gran suspiro dio por terminada la persecución, no le encontraría pronto, pero tarde o temprano él se vengaría.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta, si Byakuran salía a pasear por la ciudad ¿porque él se iba a quedar esperándolo?, era increíble como andar en las calles lo relajaba más que estar en un lujoso hotel, era una contradicción que no le molestaba para nada y a la cual estaba muy acostumbrado.

Saliendo del hotel prendió un cigarro, ignoró los taxis que habían en el frontis todo el tiempo y se alejó de allí caminando por la costa, ya que el hotel estaba situado junto a la playa.

* * *

><p><em>-Me pregunto cómo reaccionara al ver esto-kora…<em>

Se decía un rubio mirando unas hojas recién impresas de un diario de otra región.

"Vongola Magazine" era una revista de entrega mensual distribuida por todo el país, el contenido trataba más que nada de noticias que tenían que ver con celebridades y el mundo del espectáculo, sin embargo también habían otro tipos de reportajes, en esta época del año daba los mejores datos de hoteles dónde quedarse en sus vacaciones.

No sabía bien cómo debía explicarle lo que "encontró" curioseando en las redes al buscar nuevo material para la revista.

En el papel impreso se podía ver claramente el rostro del que "fue" –cuando Reborn se entere de lo que pasa seguro que no sobrevive- el novato de esa sección en una posición muy comprometedora con el actor italiano Dino Cavallone.

El rubio portador de esas hojas acusadoras estaba en un ascensor subiendo al último piso del edificio, donde estaba la oficina del editor en jefe.

Al abrirse la puerta para darle paso a un pasillo que tenía una luz tenue se topa con una mujer conocida.

-_Bianchi…-_ no se sorprendió de verla por ahí, pero no le hacía mucha gracia su presencia.

_-Hola Colonello._

Se sintió cierta tensión en el lugar, cosa que incomodó a ambos.

-_Viniste a visitar a Reborn no?_

_-Sí, vengo de verlo…-_dijo la delgada mujer posando su mano en el marco del ascensor que aún estaba abierto.

El rubio de inmediato captó un brillo en el fino dedo de la mujer, observó con desconcierto un bello anillo que jamás le había visto, ella notó como le miraba la mano y le sonrió con gran felicidad.

-_Reborn me pidió matrimonio._

-…

Eso le llegó como una daga al corazón.

-_Nos casaremos en seis meses, obviamente estas invitado_.- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca- _ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos._

Colonello termino de salir del elevador y Bianchi subió para luego presionar el botón del primer piso.

Ya solo, no puede comprender lo que estaba pasando, no podía asimilar lo que la novia del jefe le había dicho.

_-Entonces, ese día…el solo estaba…_

FLASH BACK…

Ya muy entrada la madrugada el bar comenzaba a vaciarse, quedaban pocas personas allí, y entre ellos había un hombre de porte imponente vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, y junto a este estaba un rubio de ojos azules con traje de militar.

_-y?...me dirás que te tiene así?-_ decía el rubio mientras bebía el alcohol contenido en su vaso.

_-No sé de qué hablas_- dijo con voz profunda mientras se cubría la mirada con la solapa de su sombrero.

El de ojos azules solo suspiró de cansancio, ya comenzaba a retirarse más gente, en el bar solo quedaban cinco personas, contándolos a ellos y al barman.

-_Llevamos casi toda la noche aquí y…_

_-Estoy confundido, eso es todo_.-Dijo secamente.

El rubio quedó impresionado, cuesta mucho sacarle algo de sinceridad a su amigo y jefe.

-_Entonces…estas confundido, se puede saber ¿porque?._

_-no._

Aunque no le dijera nada esa noche, el solo hecho de saber por sus propios labios que no estaba bien ya era una pequeña victoria.

_-Oye Reborn te ves tan patético!_

El aludido dirigió una feroz mirada llena de sed de sangre a quien le hablaba desde el otro lado de la barra.

_-Di-digo…Sempai! Voy a…a buscarle un trago que le encantará!-_ decía con mucho nerviosismo un joven barman de cabello morado igual a sus ojos y labios que se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

_-No le prestes atención, sabes que Skull siempre es así-kora._

Reborn no quería que la conversación continuara por dónde iba previamente a la interrupción, últimamente había estado teniendo impulsos que difícilmente contenía, sabía bien que no podría resistirse mucho, así que decidió desviar un poco el tema.

_-Sabes que hoy… mandé al novato Tsuna a su primera misión?_

_-Ah ¿sí?, tu último estudiante te dio buenos resultados, probablemente pase lo mismo-kora._

_-Eso espero…-_dijo tomándose lo último que le quedaba de su trago, al dejar el vaso en la barra sin querer pasó a rozar la mano del rubio, este no se inquietó, solo esbozo una sonrisa de lado que a Reborn le pareció fascinante_._

"_Adiós cordura, adiós autocontrol" _se dijo internamente.

Con suavidad tomó la mano que previamente había rozado, acariciándola lentamente. El rubio le miró fijamente, algo así no se lo esperaba. Con la otra mano el de mayor rango tomo el cuello de la chaqueta del rubio y lo acercó con agresividad a sí para finalmente unir sus labios en un beso apasionado y demandante.

No sabe exactamente como ni en qué momento se fueron, pero terminaron en un hotel cercano al bar.

Entre besos, caricias, gemidos y suspiros pasaron la noche en ese cuarto de hotel, con manos curiosas se recorrían sin freno y ninguno de los dos oponía resistencia a la pasión que ahora los había poseído.

Las promesas de un "juntos por siempre" esparcidas en el aire daban cuenta de que eso no era algo casual, sino algo que se mantuvo en secreto por mucho tiempo y que ahora se liberaba gloriosa bajo la luz de la luna que atravesaba esos fríos vidrios para iluminar aquellos cuerpos cálidos y deseosos.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-Solo estaba…jugando conmigo-kora.-_se dijo con rabia.

No quería creer que esa noche fue solo una "aventura" con su jefe, para él significó algo más, pero al parecer no valió nada para el otro, ya que el día anterior que paso "eso" con Reborn, él había tenido una conversación no muy larga con Bianchi, y ella no tenía ese anillo puesto, es decir, el muy bastardo le pidió matrimonio después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, se comprometió después de haberle prometido el cielo y la tierra entre susurros al estar juntos en aquella cama.

Al pensar con mucho rencor en esas cosas no midió su fuerza al apretar el puño para evitar descontrolarse y romper algo, y no se dio cuenta de cómo había arrugado las hojas que le llevaba al de patillas rizadas.

Cuando comenzó a relajarse ligeramente soltó el puño y las hojas cayeron al suelo, desparramándose por todos lados, se agacho para reunirlas y ordenarlas, al hacer eso pensó con un poco más de claridad, no podía ir y enfrentar a Reborn con la rabia contenida, ya que no estaba en posición de exigir "fidelidad", ellos no eran nada y aunque le cueste aceptarlo eso era así.

-_Entonces…que debería hacer…-_ susurró para sí.

* * *

><p>El castaño parecía cansado, andaba más lento que antes y eso comenzaba a irritar al guardaespaldas.<p>

_-¿Que te sucede herbívoro?-_ le preguntó de forma "casi" amenazante.

-_nada…-_le respondió, y en su voz se notaba el cansancio.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fuerte y claro fueron los sonidos de su estómago exigiendo comida.

Sawada se sonrojo por eso y puso ambas manos sobre su abdomen con la vacía esperanza de poder aplacar el ruido. Hibari suspira, mira a su alrededor y se acerca al menor.

De la mano, Tsuna es arrastrado dentro de un local de comida rápida que estaba al paso.

_-Hi-hibari-san?..._

_-Come algo_.-sentenció con voz firme y autoritaria.

Después de todo el ajetreo que habían tenido ese día Tsuna no había comido nada y ya era bastante tarde, el reloj marcaba casi las cinco de la tarde.

Tsuna no se hizo de rogar e inmediatamente pidió algo, el de ojos azules no presto atención y le espero cerca de la puerta. El de ojos avellana no se demoró casi nada, y en poco tiempo ya estuvieron en la calle nuevamente.

Caminaban normalmente, no a paso rápido como anteriormente lo hacían, sino que uno al lado del otro sin decir ni una palabra.

Pasaban frente a un cine, cuando de pronto Hibari tiene un presentimiento.

Toma del brazo al menor y lo guía a ese lugar, sin darle oportunidad al castaño compra rápidamente dos boletos y entra presuroso llevando a arrastras al menor dentro del recinto.

Va la sala indicada en el boleto y se sientan en la última fila. Esa sala estaba casi desolada, si no fuera por ellos que acababan de entrar, seguramente nadie hubiera ido a ver ese filme.

Era una película de terror de hace varios años, Tsuna al ver la pantalla pudo reconocer de cual se trataba y también pudo evocar algunos desagradables recuerdos de las secuelas que esa misma película le había dejado, como por ejemplo no poder dormir con la luz apagada, tener que revisar debajo de su cama antes de acostarse, y tantas otras cosas que le hacían sentirse muy paranoico. Estaba demás decir que no le hacía ninguna gracia volver a ver esas imágenes.

Por un sexto sentido pudieron sentir algunos movimientos en la puerta de la sala aunque todo estaba muy obscuro, cuando Tsuna piensa voltearse para ver si alguien anda por ahí Hibari pasa su brazo por el cuello del menor evitando que este logre ejecutar el movimiento y con su otra mano le toma la barbilla y sin previo aviso le planta un beso, tan delicado, tan suave, que logra robarle el aliento.

* * *

><p>En la calle la gente mira muy sorprendida a un albino que camina con extrema felicidad llevando un ramo de Anémonas blancas entre los brazos. Aquellas eran unas flores blancas, muy bellas y con una fragancia única.<p>

Ya iba en dirección al salón de té, que decía en la nota que el moreno le hizo llegar. Ya a una cuadra pudo ver el gran cartel con el nombre "_Melone_", estaba tan ansioso que apresuró el paso, pero a media cuadra del local, salió de un callejón estrecho un muchacho con vestimentas obscuras que pasó velozmente junto al albino sustrayéndole su billetera, este se percató y agarró del polerón al culpable, quien trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, era un muchacho enclenque, de cabello verde, aunque no lo pareciera tenía bastante fuerza, y tras un largo forcejeo se pudo quitar al albino de encima e intento huir nuevamente.

Byakuran no era una persona que perdonase y dejara ir así como así a quienes le perjudicaban de alguna manera.

Con un ágil impulso logró lanzarse sobre el ladrón y propinarle algunos puñetazos para luego solo inmovilizarlo, las bellas flores blancas yacían tiradas en suelo, el ramo completamente arruinado y un pelirrojo atónito y muy asustado mirando la escena.

* * *

><p>Había tenido un día muy agotador, dio todo de sí para hacer su mejor trabajo y terminarlo durante el mismo día, cosa que consiguió, ahora solo quería descansar un poco, pero primero se daría un gusto, se le había hecho costumbre que luego de terminar con su trabajo salía a comer sushi, así que comenzó a caminar en busca de algún restaurant cuando ve un puesto donde vendían el periódico.<p>

Solo por curiosear decidió mirar las portadas, enseguida llamó su atención una figura conocida.

_-Tsuna?..._

La foto, desde el ángulo que había sido tomada, no podía interpretarse de una forma inocente, y el título de esa edición no ayudaba en nada.

"ESCANDALO! Vean por primera vez el rostro del amante de Dino Cavallone"

Yamamoto no podía comprenderlo del todo, lo que decía el diario estaba muy claro, pero su compañero no podía ser el amante de ese actor, eso no era posible de ninguna manera.

Siente como alguien está de pie junto a él probablemente mirando los diarios también y no le toma mayor importancia, ya que aún está muy ocupado en el proceso de buscar algún motivo por el cual esa foto haya podido ser falsificada. De pronto escucha la voz de quien estaba a su lado.

_-Y quién es ese que esta con el caballo salvaje? Tsk, Seguramente quiere colgarse de la fama de ese inútil.-_aquella personano se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Yamamoto se giró ligeramente, muy molesto por el comentario, no le gustaba que hablaran así de su amigo.

Cuando sus ojos se topan con la fina y bella figura del modelo, este levanta la vista y se quedan mirando a los ojos, el italiano sorprendido en demasía por no haber reconocido al idiota.

Ahora estaba claro que si hablaba su idioma.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**XDDDDDDD!...bueno, después de ese ataque severo de emoción quería agradecer los review que recibí, le he tomado mucho cariño a este fic en particular porque lo considero mi primer gran exitazo XD.**

**Y se sumó otra pareja! RebornxColonello, es la primera vez que los pongo juntos, la verdad no lo tenía planeado, pero enseguida les digo que su participación no será muy larga (o eso espero XD), en la idea original creo que solo estarán en unos tres capítulos, pero ustedes saben que las escritoras somos cambiantes XD, como cuando dije que este fic no tendría mas de cinco capi XD jajaja tremendo FAIL. Y ¿Por qué los agregué? Consideré que un personaje como Reborn no merecía ser secundario, y como no lo puedo poner como protagonista mejor le di su propia historia como se merece, si no les agrada me avisan!.**

**Amm…quisiera decirles, bueno…"adelantarles", ¬¬ si es que se puede decir así que no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo! Durante estos siete cap ha habido varios giros en la historia XD y… mejor no les cuento nada XD, pero tal vez por fin aparezca el responsable de este gran problema en el que se metió Tsu-kun. ¬¬ ese malvado paparazzi tiene nombre y apellido y lo sabrán en el siguiente cap.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques, todo sirve….XD.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Kurotsuki-tania1827, D-JK23, Katekyo1827R27X27, Dametsuna, Akari-Cross, Vy-chan, Kuromi-xan, KiyamaNikki16, Bianchixgokudera25, Shimizu Maria y Neko-san.**

**Gracias por leer! Que tengan un lindo día, chaitooo.**


	8. Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos

_**Holaaaa! he resucitadoooo XD jajaja. Perdón por todo este tiempo que les he dejado sin actualización, me han pasado tantas cosas que quisiera contarles pero sé que desean continuar con el fic XD.**_

_**Antes de que comienzen les sugiero que lean el capitulo anterior si no recuerdan bien la historia, ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi última actualización.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a mi super amiga Cari!, si ella no hubiese estado presionándome "diariamente" XD por este fic probablemente no lo habría continuado. Gomen...**_

_**Floriografía:**_

_**-Anemonas: expectativas.**_

_**No les quito más tiempo, espero **__**QUE LO DISFRUTEN-KORA**__**!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos<strong>

En esa oscura sala del cine los sonidos tétricos y gritos de miedo no eran suficientes para distraer la atención del castaño que se encontraba inmerso en una sensación de inseguridad cálida, su aliento estaba siendo robado y él mismo no oponía resistencia a ello; al contrario, lo disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar ante tal provocación.

Tras unos segundos de probar profundamente esos finos labios Hibari se aparta un poco y le mira a los ojos de una forma tan distinta a la habitual, no era su mirada fría de siempre, Tsuna pudo distinguir algo especial en el brillo de sus ojos azules, brillo que de un segundo a otro desapareció.

-_Parece que ya se fueron_ -le susurró al menor quien no entendió claramente el significado de sus palabras, aún no conseguía recuperarse del éxtasis que le provocó ese contacto tan íntimo.

Tsuna sin poder controlar sus reacciones bajó la mirada avergonzado, Hibari, por el contrario, no le prestó atención y tras soltarlo miró la película como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos en silencio, mientras fingían ver las imágenes de la pantalla gigante el castaño apenas y podía mantener su corazón dentro del pecho. Justo cuando la protagonista de la película lanzaba un grito ensordecedor Kyoya se levantaba para marcharse, Tsuna fue detrás de él intentando seguirle el paso. Ya estando fuera del cine caminaban con exagerada precaución, observando todo a su alrededor, estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

El castaño miró de reojo a su guardián, sus mejillas toman un tono carmesí y posó su mano sobre su corazón que no dejaba de latir velozmente, su agitación era incontrolable cuando contemplaba la faz de su acompañante.

_-"Definitivamente, Hibari-san...me gusta"-_pensó muy nervioso pero seguro de sus palabras.

Caminaron a paso veloz hacia su destino, no podían tomar ningún vehículo porque eso significaría revelar la ubicación de su nuevo escondite.

Cada vez era menos frecuente ver a alguna persona andar por las calles mientras más recorrían hacia las afueras de la ciudad. La cantidad de locales era cada vez más escasa, hasta llegar a ser prácticamente inexistentes a medida que avanzaban.

Tras llegar a los límites de la urbanización Hibari toma un camino sin asfalto, que estaba escondido disimuladamente entre algunas ramas de frondosos árboles y arbustos.

Tsuna se sorprende por lo ingenioso que había sido Dino al escoger un lugar así. Tras caminar unos 30 metros llegaron frente a una bella cabaña, bastante amplia, de dos pisos, que se encontraba estratégicamente protegida por todo el perímetro del terreno por grandes árboles y enredaderas que no permitían que nadie pudiese ver lo que sucedía o quienes se encontraban allí.

El fotógrafo encubierto vio una cabellera rubia asomándose por una de las ventanas, y solo esa característica bastó para que pudiese descifrar la identidad de quién se escabullía por las cortinas observándolos.

Dino salió corriendo de la cabaña muy contento y con los brazos abiertos fue a recibir a su "hermanito" con gran entusiasmo.

-_Tsuna, me alegra que estés bien_.- le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le conducía al interior de su nuevo escondite. -_Este lugar te va a encantar!-._

* * *

><p>Al toparse con los ojos esmeraldas sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Yamamoto apenas podía creer que quien estaba junto a él no era una ilusión, deseaba tanto hablar con él que por un momento creyó que era una broma de su mente.<p>

El moreno sólo atinó a quedarse estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ese encuentro fue tan sorpresivo e inesperado, y le tomó con la guardia baja.

El de cabellos plateados se demoró un par de segundos en reconocer a quien tenía en frente, como respuesta frunció el ceño y se volteó proponiéndose marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

Yamamoto tenía que pensar rápido o esta oportunidad se le escaparía de las manos, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriera, así que fue detrás de él intentando iniciar una improvisada conversación.

-_Hola!-_le saludaba dirigiéndole una de sus más radiantes sonrisas-_ tu eres el chico del hotel no?_-trató de fingir ingenuidad, no quería que el otro lo tachara de psicópata acosador.

Gokudera le dio una mirada rápida dándole a entender que sí le había oído, sin embargo continuó caminando como si nada, mientras que el moreno trastabillaba siguiéndole el paso.

Al notar el insistente acto de presencia el de ojos color esmeralda comenzaba a cabrearse, así que decidió responderle con pesadez mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

_-Sí, y tú eres...ah ya lo recuerdo! el idiota del beisbol. Me sorprende que estés vivo aún._

Sus palabras tan llenas de sarcasmo serían suficientes para que cualquiera se sintiera incómodo, pero Takeshi no era cualquiera. El fotógrafo soltó una risita divertida, como si aquello hubiese sido una anécdota de hace muchos años.

-_Me alegra que me recuerdes_- El moreno demostraba falsa seguridad, pero era lo suficientemente creíble para que Gokudera se sintiera desconcertado.

-_Si, como sea ya tengo que irme, hasta nunca_- Hayato sin parar de caminar en ningún momento se marchaba mientras Yamamoto no sabía con certeza como actuar, si insistía podía espantarlo, si lo dejaba ir podría no volver a tener una oportunidad como esa.

Dejó de pensar un momento en su dilema para observar al que se iba, lo vio abordar un taxi y mientras este comenzaba a andar sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse causando instantáneamente una sensación eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

-_Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es...confiar en que él cumpla su promesa_- Dijo para sí pensando en aquel peculiar albino que recientemente conoció.

* * *

><p>Sólo los dejó unos minutos para ir en busca de un poco de paz, la tan apreciada tranquilidad que le faltaba desde hace varios días; pero al volver, al estar a unos pocos pasos de la puerta que daba con la sala Hibari escuchó una extraña conversación.<p>

-_Dino-san...no..._

_-Tsuna, no seas así...déjame mostrártela, cuando la veas te vas a convencer- _se escuchó el sonido que hace un cierre al abrirse.

_-es muy...-_

_-Descuida, te la voy a poner con cuidado..._

_-Es muy grande!- _dijo Tsuna_-Y si Hibari-san nos ve?_

_-Él no volverá pronto, no te preocupes._

_-No estoy muy seguro de esto...-_dijo con mucha duda el menor.

_-Sólo será un momento, lo disfrutarás tanto como yo, lo prometo._

Se escuchó un corto forcejeo que culminó con el sonido que hacen dos cuerpos al desplomarse sobre un sofá.

_-Dino-san, me lastimas..._

_-Lo siento Tsuna. Bien, ahora quédate quieto... déjame meterla bien, hasta el fondo...descuida, te la sacaré rápido…_

De pronto se escuchó un gemido de verdadero y profundo dolor.

En ese momento Hibari no aguanta más, esos herbívoros degenerados serian mordidos hasta la muerte.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones y se encontró con una escena algo particular: Dino había acorralado al pequeño castaño en un sillón intentando ponerle una peluca con enormes y largos rizos dorados.

Se quedó perplejo unos instantes intercambiando miradas con los avergonzados protagonistas de esa cómica escena; por instinto dio una vista rápida por toda la habitación y notó que tirado en el piso había un bolso negro abierto, probablemente ahí estaba guardada la peluca y eso justificaba el sonido del cierre.

Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo por dejarse llevar y sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Dio media vuelta y se marchó en silencio, mientras que el castaño deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber sido testigo de aquel acto de justicia ciudadana Irie Shoushi entró a paso apresurado al salón de té "Melone", lugar donde se concertó la cita a ciegas.<p>

Se sentía algo exaltado e inquieto por lo que presenció antes de ingresar al salón, necesitó respirar despacio para volver a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de mirar y analizar la apariencia de todos los presentes notó que ninguno poseía las características físicas que su amigo previamente le había descrito sobre el tipo con el que estaría esa tarde, se tomó su tiempo para elegir la mesa más adecuada para la ocasión.

Pensó en que esa cita era solo un favor que estaba cumpliendo, no era como si él quisiera conocer a alguien, así que el puesto más discreto que pudiese encontrar sería ideal, lamentablemente las mesas del fondo estaban llenas, sólo quedaban las más cercanas a la puerta y una en la esquina junto al ventanal principal, este último fue el que escogió.

Hasta ese momento pensó en ese encuentro como algo superficial, pero al estar sentado y analizar más detenidamente lo que estaba haciendo pudo tomarle el peso a la situación y mil preguntas se le vinieron a la mente**.**

La inseguridad trastornó su cuerpo y especialmente su estómago, éste comenzó a retorcerse de dolor por el nerviosismo y sus piernas empezaron a tiritar, sentía a su ser completo desvanecerse lentamente, en cualquier momento caería desmayado preso de los ataque de pánico que sufría habitualmente. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro que lo devolvió abruptamente a la realidad.

_-Tú debes ser Shou-Chan! Encantado!_

Irie vio un rostro sonriente observándolo demasiado cerca lo que lo asustó un poco. Quién le había hablado tomó un poco de distancia y le acercó una hermosa flor blanca.

_-Eh?_ -la miró un poco dubitativo- _una anémona? es para mí?- _dijo instintivamente mientras la tomaba. Al sostenerla se dio cuenta, y miró a su cita con sorpresa. - _tu...?_ - la flor que le había dado era una de las tantas que estaban regadas en el piso de la calle, y quien estaba en frente suyo era la personas que minutos atrás estaba peleando con alguien afuera. Se notaba por su ropa, que tenía algo de polvo. Tomó asiento frente al pelirrojo y cruzó los dedos de sus manos.

_-Soy Byakuran...espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado...- _se expresaba muy sereno, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si lo recién pasado no le hubiera perturbado en lo más mínimo, y eso Irie lo notó y en ese momento supo que debía tener cuidado con la persona con quien estaba sentado.

_-No, de hecho acabo de llegar...¿por qué no ordenamos algo primero? hay algún dulce en especial que le guste Byakuran-san? _-trató de mostrar confianza, estaba tan asustado que sabía que no podría ocultarlo si daba aunque sea una pequeña señal de ello.

Por otro lado Byakuran tomó el menú con elegancia, quería hacerse el interesante e impresionar a su acompañante. Pero al ver todo lo que había en el menú sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño en navidad y apenas podía contenerse de mostrar su entusiasmo por probar todo, pero decidió abstenerse de esa "costumbre" que tenía, el pedir todo lo del menú no era apropiado en ese momento, no quería ser tachado de glotón e infantil.

Mientras ambos miraban en la carta lo que se ofrecía, se acercó una amable garzona -_ Buenas tardes, mi nombre es I-pin, ¿que desean servirse?_

Byakuran sintió una tentación muy grande de decirle "-Lo quiero a él con un poco de crema y fresas encima-", pero pensó que aún no era el momento para ese tipo de bromas.

-_Quiero un Café Danés con una porción de pastel de piña, gracias _- la joven anotó el pedido del comensal que llevaba los lentes, luego miró expectante al albino esperando su pedido.

Byakuran se sentía en otro universo visualizando la imagen mental que se había hecho con el chico que tenía en frente y los dulces con los que podría cubrirlo.

_-Ejem...- _Carraspeó su garganta el de lentes para llamar la atención de Byakuran, quién reaccionó ante esto.

-_Em...por favor tráigame lo mismo que él pidió_.- dijo apresuradamente para que la chica se marchara.

En ese momento la atmósfera se volvió un poco incómoda, no se les ocurría nada de qué hablar, así que Shoushi tomó la iniciativa.

-_Mientras esperamos por qué no hablamos de algo...- _tenía la esperanza de hacer despertar algún tema de interés en su mente.

-_Quieres hablar de algo interesante? Hablemos de mi...- _dijo sonriendo, de pronto ambos rieron a carcajadas, para Irie eso había sido lo más egocéntrico que había escuchado en su vida. Sin duda alguna se estaba relajando, ya no tenía tanto miedo ni una gran preocupación.

Sin embargo, el momento grato que pasaron fue efímero, ya que de un segundo a otro Byakuran se puso completamente serio, su sexto sentido le decía que algo no iba bien, por instinto miró hacia la calle y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al enclenque al que le había dado una paliza hace poco. Estaba parado en la calle de en frente mirándolo con profundo odio junto a una persona muy sospechosa, la cual de improviso sacó una pistola de debajo de su chaqueta y apuntó en dirección al albino con la clara intención de apretar el gatillo.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(o.o)! OHHHHH NOOOOO! Byakuran está en problemas! Quien podrá defenderlo?! Ahora es cuando necesitamos la intervención del chapulin colorado en la historia XD.<strong>_

_**Acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques, todo sirve XD.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a estas personitas especiales (^.^) : **__**Nyanko 1827**__**, Alexokami, Psychedelic Masquerade, dametsuna, Katekyo 1827R27X27, Kurotsuki-tania1827, Lacrimosa Azuk , Viany Pasty, Bianchixgokudera25, Maria Shimizu, KiyamaNikki16, Nanita Kuchiki , Mochi So, Moonlight0904, Kiia zacarra, Shagotte, Micaela y 1827**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, y recuerden que lo mejor se viene en el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**PD: No pierdan la fe XD, seguiré escribiendo este fic, pero a un paso más lento, les prometo (y esto si que lo voy a cumplir) que antes del 15 de diciembre va a estar el próximo capitulo. La verdad es que suena ridículo XD porque hasta yo pienso que eso es mucho tiempo, pero mejor no me engaño a mi misma y me comprometo con algo que si puedo cumplir, una fecha límite que me dé espacio para la U y para imaginar que pasará con el rumbo de esta historia.**_

_**PD2: El siguiente cap será muucho más largo, así que prepárense!.**_

_**Chaitoooo, que tengan un lindo día.**_


End file.
